The strength of Love
by Tarni.rep
Summary: Hanna is pregnant, and to make matters worse, her baby is sick. Can Hanna and Caleb's relationship survive the stress of having a baby? let alone one who has a life threatening disease? First attempt at fan-fic, story is better than summary. loosely based on personal experience.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first attempt at writing fan-fiction, so please be nice. Reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading xxx**

Caleb's P.O.V:  
I slowly opened my eyes, and rolled over expecting to see my beautiful girlfriend Hanna Marin in the bed next to me, but she is not there. I glimpsed at the digital alarm clock, it was 7:04 am on a Saturday and Mrs Marin was away on a business trip, what on earth is Hanna doing up? I notice music coming from the en-suite so i stand up out of bed, and into the bathroom, to see Hanna, with her well manicured nails clutching the cold porcelain toilet bowl, vomiting. Concerned ask if she is okay.. then it hits me, it must be her bulimia.I take a step closer too her, "Hanna, what are you doing? your beautiful just the way you are. I Love you, please stop," i said. I grap her shoulder and turn her around to face me, she looked at me, and i noticed her tear stained face,I pulled her to standing, and just as i was going to pull her in for a hug, Hanna mutter two words i was not expecting "i'm pregnant.'

Hanna's P.O.V:  
If only it were my bulimia, Caleb doesn't know what he is in for. I wanted to tell him earlier, but I was scared of how he is going to react. I was planning on waiting until i had been to the doctors for an official pregnancy test, rather than the relying on the store bough one that i had taken from Melissa Hasting's bathroom. The only comfort I had, was knowing that Caleb would never abandon his child, our child, like his parents abandoned him. Caleb turned me around to face him, with a concerned look on his face which made the cute scar on his forehead more noticeable. I knew I couldn't hide it from him anymore, he deserves to know, this child is as much his as it is mine.

I took a deep breath and muttered two words that i didn't think i would be saying for at least 10 years. Caleb's face turned green, I was sure he was going to either pass out or vomit. Instead, he pulled me up to his chest, looked right at me with his dreamy hazel eyes, and whispered "I love you Hanna Marin, and I will love our child more than you can imagine." I felt butterflies in my stomach, or could that be the baby moving? either way I liked how it felt. I pushed my lips against Caleb's, feeling his morning stubble scratching my face as he ran his hands through my hair. It felt like a massive weight had been lifted off my shoulders, but the joy was short lived when I remembered that I was yet to tell my best friends, and worse, my mum.

My mum had just begun to accept Caleb, as the boy who lived in her basement secretly for a week when we first started dating, the boy who broke her daughters heart when he left to visit his mother, and the boy who took a bullet for his girlfriends best friend Emily, and most of all the boy who her barely 17 year old daughter was in love with. She could react many different ways to the news of my pregnancy. I know she will be disappointed in me, in Caleb and I, and I know we will get a lecture about safe sex, but I can only hope that she will support us in whatever path we choose. At least I know that the girls will support me, which is why I am going to tell them first. I grabbed Caleb's hand and pulled him down stairs into the kitchen without saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb's P.O.V:  
"Hungry are we?" I asked Hanna with a grin on my face, she smirked back at me and proceeded to make two bowls of coco puffs for breakfast. I sat at the dining table, staring at her, how could I be so lucky? I know we are young, but Hanna is going to be an amazing mum, and I am going to do everything in my power to help her through this, and be the best dad I can be. I could tell by the look on Hanna's face that she was dying to tell the girls, and if that is what she wanted to do, I was going to be there to support her.

I stood up from the table and waked over to behind Hanna, kissing the back of her neck, and stroking her stomach. I swear I could feel the bump! It was so surreal knowing that that tiny little perfect bump, inside of my perfect girlfriend, was our son or daughter, a tiny human being. She giggled her cute little laugh and said "Don't get too used to that tiny little bump, it's going to get a whole lot bigger very soon."

Hanna's P.O.V:  
I felt so relieved that I was able to tell Caleb about the baby before A did! Now I just had to beat A to telling my best friends, and my mum. After Caleb and I finished breakfast we organised to meet the girls at The Grille. I put our dirty dishes in the sink, and turned to face my amazing boyfriend, "We need to get changed" I told Caleb, and I lead him up to my room and towards my closet to help me pick out and outfit. We settled on black and white polka dot shorts and a cream Lacey blouse.

"I'm going to take a shower" I told Caleb "can I join? " He asked with a sexy grin on his face, " it wouldn't be the first time we've showered together" I teased, how could I say no to the man of my dreams? I turned on the shower and let it run for a few minutes while Caleb and I undressed. He lifted me up and into the shower with a goofy smile on his face. I let the water run over my body, it was so warm and relaxing, but I could feel Caleb staring at me. I looked up to meet his eyes, but he wasn't staring at 'me' he was staring at my stomach, with a look of awe on his face. "There's hardly even a bump yet" I reminded Caleb, he bit his lip and gave me that ever so powerful Caleb Rivers smirk, he took a step towards me, "don't go getting any ideas, boy" I teased, as I jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself.

Moments later I felt Caleb's warm, still damp body wrap around me, as he planted gentle kisses across my shoulders and neck. I turned to meet my lips with his, I could never get enough of his kisses, and the butterflies they make me feel. I felt Caleb's tongue push against mine, but I didn't fight it. After a few short minutes, I pulled away " we have to get ready to see the girls," I reminded him. Caleb let go of me, and we walked back into the bedroom. By the time I started to get ready, Caleb was fully dressed. I pulled my shorts over my hips and buttoned them up, but they wouldn't zip up at the front. I struggled with the zip for a few moments before I let out a frustrated moan. Caleb turned to see that my shorts weren't fitting, he took a step closer to me, gently cupped his hands around my face and said "just remember Han, that the reason your shorts aren't fitting you is because of our precious son or daughter, not because you are fat," and he placed a few soft kiss on my forehead.

Caleb's P.O.V:  
I walked over to Hanna's wardrobe and pulled out the first thing I saw, it was a black loose fitted skirt, "how about this Han?" I asked her, trying to help. She smiled and nodded. "I'm going to run down stairs and do the dishes while you finish getting ready" I said, "okay, I won't be long" Hanna replied. I chuckled as I ran down the stairs, knowing how long it really takes her to get ready. After 20 minutes of waiting, Hanna walked down the stairs looking beautiful as ever, and I met her at the bottom of the stair case.

"Are you ready to tell your friends about our baby, their little niece or nephew?" I asked Hanna, knowing she would want all of the girls to be the baby's aunt. "Ready" Hanna smiled wryly. I walked up to Hanna's car and opened the door for her "I'm pregnant not handicapped you know" Hanna mumbled. I walked around the front of the car and say down in the drivers seat, "what's wrong with me wanting to be a gentleman towards the mother of my child?" I replied.

Authors Note: bare with me, the good stuff is coming :) reviews are helpful! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Authors Note: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, as much as i would like too. Also, thank you for the reviews, it means so much to me! A shout out for my best friend, and chief editor Amy, love you! **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Hanna's P.O.V:**  
We drove in silence from my house to The Grille, Caleb's hand rested of my leg the whole way, but all I could think about was how I was going to tell my friends. Before I could make up my mind, we pulled into a car park right out front of The Grille, I felt butterflies in my stomach again. I don't know why I was nervous to tell the girls, I know that they will support me. Caleb and I entered the Rosewood Grille hand in hand and sat at the booth where Aria, Spencer and Emily were already sitting. "Hey guys" they all chimed, as Caleb and I took our seats. "Hanna, why did you want us all to meet here? We are seeing you tonight at Noel Kahns party, couldn't it wait til then?" Spencer asked.

Caleb shot me a look of reassurance, and I turned to face the girls, my 3 best friends.. "There's something I... We... need to tell you.." I said quietly, the girls all looked concerned. "It's nothing to be worried about, " I assured them. "Hanna, what is going on!?" Aria asked impatiently, I took a deep breath and squeezed Caleb's hand under the table. "I'm pregnant." the girls all look shocked, I waited a few moments for the news to sink in, "13 weeks to be exact" I added, I looked at each of my best friends, trying to gauge their reactions. I can only imagine what Ali would have said it she was still around. After a few short moments of stunned silence, the girls all erupted into smiles, "congratulations Han" they cooed, "you're going to be parents!" Emily said, Aria stood up and leant over the table to hug Caleb and I.

After everyone settled down, and we ordered our food, Spencer turned to me and said "you have got some explaining to do girly" I giggled and nodded at her "I know I know." Sure enough the questions from the girls started. "How far along are you, Have you told you're mum, when and where did it happen, what does it feel like...etc etc." I could hardly keep up. I took a moment to compose my thoughts, and said "I'm 13 weeks, I am telling my mum when she gets home from her business trip today, I think it uh... Happened at Spencer's lake house" I giggled "and it feels indescribably amazing." I added. The girls smiled,"That was my nanas couch" Emily and Aria teased Spencer, who laughed it off.

"Well Hanna, you know we support you and love you no matter what, that goes for you to Caleb, and we will be by your side the whole time." Aria said. "Your support means the world to us" Caleb thanked the girls, then turned to face me, neither of us could wipe the smile off of our face. He leaned in and kissed me passionately, it was like he forgot the girls were watching. After a few heated moments Emily coughed, snapping Caleb and I back into reality. I blushed and smiled at the girls who just laughed. The rest of lunch went smoothly, the girls and I talked about the baby the whole time. "I have to go home, Paige is waiting for me" Em said "I've got a movie date with Fitz soon, so I should probably get going too" Aria added. We all stood up, the girls shuffled out from the booth seat and each gave Caleb and I a hug goodbye.

**Caleb's P.O.V:**  
"How are you feeling beautiful girl?" I asked Hanna, I could see that she was nervous to tell her mum. Hanna didn't reply, she just shot me a worried look. We pulled up into the driveway of the Marin house, and I undid my seat belt and shifted in my seat to look at Hanna. "I am right here with you, no matter what your mum says, it doesn't change anything for us and our baby. I won't let anything ever hurt your or our child Hanna, I love you" she forced a smile "I love you to, lets just get this over with."

We walked up the footpath and opened the front door, "mum.." Hanna called, "just a second, I'm unpacking" Ashley Marin called down from the master bedroom upstairs. I squeezed Hanna's hand and we walked into the kitchen and sat at the dining table, I could see the nerves on Hanna's face, and to be honest I was nervous too. A few minutes later Mrs Marin walked into the room, "Hi guys, did you have a good weekend while I was away?" She asked. Hanna and I both nodded, "what's up with you two, did you have a fight?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. Hanna shook her head, "no mum it's not that" , "we'll what is going on?" Ashley asked.

**Hanna's P.O.V:**  
I took a deep breath and tried to remind myself what Caleb had told me in the car. "Mum can you please sit down..." Hesitantly my mum sat down at the seat opposite Caleb and I, scrutinizing our every move. "So mum do you remember when I took Caleb up to the lake house?" I asked, and she nodded, "well we uh... We sl-" "Hanna I really don't want to about your.. your.. Sex life" interrupted my mum, "MUM, please just let me finish" I said, as I shot a look at Caleb who looked both embarrassed and nervous, "we did sleep together, it wasn't the first time either, but that's besides the point, we used protection but.. It didn't work..." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, "what do you mean in didn't work Hanna Marin?!" my mum demanded, "I'm pregnant, Mum" I broke out into sobs, and Caleb wrapped his arms around me in an attempt to comfort me.

My mother just sat in silence, starting at Caleb and I while he tried to soothe me. "Mum, say something" I pleaded. "Mrs Marin, I love your daughter with every fiber of my being, and I know I will love our child just as much. I will never to anything to hurt Hanna or the baby, and I will support her no matter what, I can only hope that you will do the same" Caleb was getting emotional now too. I kissed his hands lovingly, it took all of my strength to not kiss him in front of my mum, but I knew that would only make her more uncomfortable.

Caleb and I sat at the table for what felt like an eternity waiting for my mums response, eventually she composed her thoughts and said "Hanna I hope you can understand that I am so disappointed in you, you had such a future ahead of you, and I never wanted you to go through something like this, however you are my daughter and I love you unconditionally. I will support you and your child, my grandchild, as best as I can. And Caleb, I appreciate that you love my daughter, but you are both still so young and I don't think you realize the responsibility that comes with having a child. Which is why I think you should move in with us, to be with Hanna. If you are really ready for this challenge it's is up to you to make sure that both Hanna and the baby are taken care of."

Caleb looked relieved, "Thank you mum, and I still have a future, it is just different than the one we had planned." "We can talk about this in more detail later Hanna, but for now I think you need some rest and some time alone with Caleb. Why don't you two head up stairs and I will make some phone calls to book you an ultrasound Appointment." Caleb helped me stand up, I was exhausted from the stress of the day, I gave my mum a hug and Caleb lead me upstairs and into my... our bedroom."

I laid in bed while Caleb showered, reflecting on the events of the day. Telling Caleb, and the girls, and my mum, I was so thankful for all of their support. Just as I was drifting into sleep my mum knocked on the door, "Hanna, can I come in?" "Yeah" I said softly. My mum cautiously walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to me. "I just want to sort out a few things, Hanna" she said, "How far along are you? Have you been taking prenatal care vitamins? Are you keeping it? What are you going to do about school? Who else knows about the.. baby?" She seemed flustered.

"Mum breathe, I am 13 weeks, yes I stole some prenatal tablets from in Spencer's bathroom without her know, they were from when Melissa was pregnant. Of course we are keeping it, abortion is out of the question, and Caleb and I don't want our child to end up in the foster system like Caleb did. I will go to school as long as I can, then I will enroll in an online home-school program for when the baby comes. I've told only you, Caleb, and the girls. " my mum looked overwhelmed, I leant in and hugged her, "I am still your baby" I whispered to her. "I love you Hanna" she mumbled, "now go to sleep, it's tiring growing a tiny human." I laughed and curled up in my blankets. My mum left the room and I drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, i had difficulty deciding where to end it. Thanks again for the reviews, i hope you like this chapter xxx **

**Chapter 4:**

** Caleb's P.O.V:**  
I dried my self off and put on a pair of flannelette pajama pants and a singlet, I tiptoed out of the bathroom knowing that Hanna would be asleep, and headed down stairs to get a glass of water. I walked into the kitchen to see Mrs Marin sitting alone at the table with a glass of wine, I felt bad for her. "Excuse me Mrs Marin, I just wanted to Thank you for the way you reacted to everything today. I know it's a lot to take in, trust me I know, and it's not the life you had planned for Hanna, but I am so grateful for your support, and I know Hanna is too. I won't let you down, I promise." she smiled, "Caleb, can I ask you a question?" She said, "of course" I replied, "are you scared?" I was stumped, I wasn't expecting her to ask me that. "Honestly, I haven't really had time to think about it. I know it's going to be a challenge, but I also know that Hanna is a strong woman, and we will both love this child and do everything we can to care for it." I don't know who I was convincing, her or myself. "Thank you Caleb, your'e going to make a great dad, and I will be here to help you." she smiled and I went up to bed.

**Hanna's P.O.V:**  
It had been a week since I told everyone about my pregnancy, my friends have all been so supportive and helpful. I've been getting really bad morning sickness, but besides that I am feeling good. Most of the people at school know now, i get a lot of stares, and hear a lot of whisper about me,but I don't care, Caleb and I are happy. My bump had grown, only a little bit, but enough that you could tell only if you knew I was pregnant.

Today was the ultrasound that my mum had booked, it was at the Rosewood Health Clinic, at 10:15 am, which meant Caleb and i missing a few periods of school. The girls wanted to come too but my mum didn't want them to miss out on school work. My mum took the morning off work and insisted on driving Caleb and I to the appointment. Caleb was so excited, and so was I. To see our baby on the screen, to hear his or her heartbeat, and to know that our little nugget is healthy.

Caleb and I walked hand in hand to the front car park of the school where we were meeting my mum. Sure enough she was already waiting, with an awkward smile on her face. It was a short car ride to the clinic, and before long I was laying on the cold plastic of the ultrasound table. The doctor walked in, "Okay miss Marin, are you ready to see your baby?" I smiled, and Caleb and my Mum each grabbed one of my hands. Dr Green squeezed a heap of blue gooey gel onto my little bump and pressed the ultrasound wand against my stomach. Everything was going well, the heart beat was strong, they baby was growing well, but the doctor seemed concerned about something.

I looked up at Caleb, and then at my mum, both had concerned looks on their faces, "I'm sure it's nothing..." my mum tried to reassure me. "What's wrong doc?" Caleb asked. " It looks like your baby may have Gastrochisis" he replied, "what the hell is that?!" I yelled, "Hanna calm down" my mum said. "It's we're the foetus' bowels and sometimes intestines are growing on the outside of their body. It's extremely rare, but is in most cases treatable." "In most cases.." I muttered to myself. I could feel my eyes starting to burn, and the tears started running down my face. Caleb wiped my face and kissed my forehead, but it didn't help.

What if it was my fault? What did I do wrong? "On the up side, I can see the babies gender today, which is extremely rare for this early on in the pregnancy" the doctor was trying to cheer me up. "Okay" I mumbled, it was hard to be excited. After a few moments of adjusting the ultrasound wand, "Congratulations, it's a girl." Mum and Caleb both squeezed my hand with big smiles on their faces. I was still crying, and now my mum was too. " A baby girl" Caleb kept mumbling to himself. The doctor wiped my stomach clean and told me that I would need weekly check ups and tests done to make sure the baby is okay.

** Caleb's P.O.V:**  
I am so scared, but I have to put on a brave face for Hanna and Ashley. I've been doing research on Gastroenchisis, sometimes the babies have to be in intensive care for up to a month, and they need a series of operations to put their bowels back inside of them. I stopped my self from those negative thoughts, and decided that all I could do was be there to support my girlfriend, and our little family. We got dropped back to school, the car was silent the whole way. As we walked up to the school entrance I stopped Hanna, " we will get through this" I assured her, "our baby girl is a fighter just like her mummy" I kissed her lips, which were salty from her tears. I pulled a tissue from my backpack and gave it to Hanna, "I love you, now get to class." Hanna had English, and I had math so we went out separate ways. I couldn't focus during class, I was too worried about Hanna and our baby girl.

**Hanna's P.O.V**

I walked up the hallway I was a few minutes late to English class so the door was already closed. I knocked softly a few times, and moments later a substitute teacher opened the door.. Meredith. "You're late Hanna" she snapped. "Sorry" I mumbled. I looked up to see Emily, Spencer and Aria staring at me with big smiles one there faces. I wish I could tell them the bad news, I needed there support right now, but I had already pissed Meredith off, so I knew she wouldn't let me talk to the girls.

Meredith started reading aloud from the book we at studying at the moment, Brave New World by Aldous Huxley, I couldn't focus on what she was saying. "Miss Marin, would you like to repeat to me what I just read please," oh no, I had no idea. "Um, I don't know sorry" i admitted, "Hanna just because of your *cough* condition, it does not mean you get any special treatment in class. If anything you should be paying closer attention than usual, because you will have a lot of catching up to do after you've had that baby of yours." Meredith half shouted at me.

I was so angry, she didn't know what I was going through. I felt tears pricking in my eyes, I stood up from my desk and ran out of the class and into the ladies toilets. I stood at the mirror sobbing, stroking my beautiful little bump. My precious little baby didn't deserve all this crap. A few moments later all the girls burst into the bathroom. "Hanna, what's wrong?" Spencer asked, with a look of great concern on her face, Aria ran up to me and pulled me into a hug, I let myself sob into her shoulders. "Mouthy Meredith is lucky I don't go in there and slap her senseless" Emily mumbled. "Is the baby okay?!" Aria asked, I pull away from her, tears still streaming and shook my head. "She is sick. Her... her insides aren't inside of her" I sobbed. All three girls pulled me in for a hug. "It's going to be okay Han" Spencer comforted. "We're here with you" Emily added.

I was so glad to have my best friend with me right now, when I needed them the most. "So you're having a girl huh?" Whispered aria, trying to change the subject. "Yeah, a baby girl" I smiled weakly, "well I bet she is going to be beautiful just like you, and she is lucky to have you and Caleb as her parents." Aria Smiled.

After a few minutes to compose myself, we all headed back to class. I refused to make eye contact with Meredith for the rest of the lesson. I knew that as soon as I told Caleb what Meredith said to me, he would be furious and would do anything he could to get Meredith fired. I loved that he was so protective of me, and our daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5:**

Authors Note: Sorry i haven't updated over the past few days, it was a long weekend here in Australia, so i had a crazy weekend. Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry its a little shorter than usual, don't forget to review :-) x

**Hanna's P.O.V:**  
A few weeks went by, my belly seemed to be growing every minute. It was getting harder and harder to fit into my clothes. I am now 18 weeks pregnant. People now knew about the babies illness and everywhere I went people kept telling me how brave I am, and that the baby is going to be fine. The annoying thing is that no one knows if that's true. There is no way of telling how severe her condition it is until she is born. The doctors told me that I will need a cesarean to get the baby out as quick as possible to treat her. They also told me that I should only get out of bed to go to school, and I shouldn't be carrying my own school books. Luckily the girls and Caleb are happy to help. My mum has been amazing support too, but I can tell that she is worried about me and my own health.

Caleb promised me that we would go shopping today for baby stuff and for maternity clothes, and Aria is coming with me to help. We are also planning the baby shower. The theme is Vintage Chanel, just like the nursery will be. I liked planning and doing all the fun baby things because it kept my mind off of her Gastroenchisis.

We were meeting Aria at the Rosewood Mall. I could tell that Caleb wasn't thrilled to be shopping, so I told him he could go and see a movie while Aria and I shopped. He handed me his credit card, kissed me and goodbye and disappeared into the crowd. The first shop we went into was Babies R Us, Aria helped me choose out some maternity jeans, and maxi dresses, some nursing singlets, and an outfit to wear to the baby shower. With maternity shopping out of the way, it was time for the fun part, baby shopping!

We started off with clothes, Aria grabbed pretty much anything pink that she could see on the shelves and racks, and I grabbed anything Lacey or frilly. By the end of it we had a basket full of onesies, dresses, singlets, beanies, and of course headbands and hair clips. It was nice spending time with Aria. "How's Fitz?" I asked her, I felt like I didn't know what was going on in my friends lives because there was so much going on in my own. "He is good, my mum has been letting me spend a few nights at his apartment lately which is nice, but I sometimes getting the feeling he is hiding something from me. I'm sure it's nothing, I'm just paranoid because of A." Aria said.

"I know what you mean, everyday I wonder when A is going to mess things up for me, and why he/she hasn't already done it. I've got another life to worry about now. " Aria was the first person I had admitted this fear to. "Han, you know Caleb won't let anyone hurt you or your baby, and neither will me and the girls. We will keep you and my beautiful little niece safe no matter what it takes." Aria was such a good friend, I leant in and gave her a hug as we headed over to the nursery department. A few hours, and hundreds of dollars later we were finished shopping.

I was exhausted, and ready for an afternoon of relaxing with the father of my baby. Caleb met us out side of the Cinema, we said goodbye to Aria, and Caleb and I walked to the car. "How's aria?" asked Caleb, it was cute that he cared about my friends, "she is good, but she thinks Ezra is keeping something from her, you don't know anything do you? I know you and Fitz have got pretty close lately..." Caleb smiled, "what's funny?" I asked, "Can you keep a secret, Han?" He asked, I nodded. "Fitz wants to propose to Aria. He is older than us, he is ready to settle down. but you can't tell Aria." I was so excited , I always knew Aria would be the first in our group to get married, but I also thought she would be the fist I have kids too, I guess I was wrong about that. "Well I am happy for them, I love weddings." I told Caleb, "Okay calm down, he hasn't asked her yet" Caleb laughed.

**Caleb's P.O.V:**  
It was funny talking to Hanna about marriage as I carried an engagement ring meant for her around in my pocket. I want to be with Hanna and our baby for the rest of my life. But first I wanted to ask Hanna's mums permission. It gave me butterflies thinking about a whole lifetime with the most perfect girl in the world.

"Caleb, can we talk about names for the baby yet?" Hanna ask with a smile on her face. "Of course, what did you have in mind?" I asked, "I like the names Hadley, Addison, Milly and Delilah." "Those are beautiful names baby, I'll be happy with anything you choose" I assured Hanna. "I want you to suggest at least one name, you deserve a say in the name of our daughter." Hanna smiled, "I've always loved the names Mae, and Gracie." "Those are beautiful Caleb." I could feel myself blushing.

I couldn't believe Hanna was already over half way through her pregnancy, the doctors were going to induce her labor at 37 weeks, to treat the baby. As we pulled into the driveway I turned to lo at Hanna, she had fallen asleep, she looks so sexy and peaceful. I quietly got out of the car and walked to the passenger side, picked Hanna up in my arms bridal style, and carried her into our room and gently put her down on the bed. I covered her with the duvet, and walked down stairs and back out to the car to bring in Hanna's shopping.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. Once again, i do not own PLL, only this storyline :) Sorry i took soo long to update, ive been busily writing between work and social events. Thanks for your patience, and lovely reviews!**

Chapter 6:  
** Hanna's P.O.V:**

I was exhausted, and ready for an afternoon of relaxing with the father of my baby. Caleb met us out side of the Cinema, we said goodbye to Aria, and Caleb and I walked to the car. "How's aria?" asked Caleb, it was cute that he cared about my friends, "she is good, but she thinks Ezra is keeping something from her, you don't know anything do you? I know you and Fitz have got pretty close lately" Caleb smiled, "what's funny?" I asked, "can you keep a secret, Han?" He asked, I nodded. "Fitz wants to propose to Aria. He is older than us, he is ready to settle down, but you can't tell Aria." I was so excited for her, I always knew she would be the first in our group to get married, but I also thought she would be the fist I have kids too, I guess I was wrong about that. "Well I am happy for them, I love weddings." I told Caleb, "Okay calm down, he hasn't asked her yet" Caleb laughed.

** Caleb's P.O.V: **

It was funny talking to Hanna about marriage as I carried an engagement ring meant for her around in my pocket. I want to be with Hanna and our baby for the rest of my life. But first I wanted to ask Hanna's mums permission. It gave me butterflies talking about a whole lifetime with the most perfect girl in the world.

"Caleb, can we talk about names for the baby yet?" Hanna ask with a smile on her face."Of course, what did you have in mind?" I asked, "I like the names Hadley, Addison, Milly and Delilah." "Those are beautiful names baby, I'll be happy with anything you choose" I assured Hanna. "I want you to suggest attests one name, you deserve a say in the name of our daughter." Hanna smiled, "I've always loved the names Mae, and Gracie," "Those are beautiful Caleb." I could feel myself blushing. I couldn't believe Hanna was already over half way through her pregnancy, the doctors were going to induce her labour at at 37 weeks, to treat the baby. As we pulled into the driveway I turned to look at Hanna, she had fallen asleep, she looked so sexy and peaceful. I quietly got out of the car and walked to the passenger side, i leant down and picked Hanna up in my arms bridal style, i carried her into our room and gently put her down on the bed. After covering her with the duvet, i walked down stairs and back out to the car to bring in Hanna's shopping.

I changed into a pair of boxer shorts, and crawled into bed next to Hanna. I couldn't sleep, there were so many thoughts going through my head. I was thinking about my mum, I had such a good time with her in Montecido, and I couldn't help but feeling like I should introduce her to Hanna. The problem was, how would she react to the news of Hanna's pregnancy? Eventually I managed to contain my thoughts and fell asleep. The next morning, when I woke up I rolled over to face Hanna who was asleep with her back to me. I wrapped my arms around her stomach and stroked her baby bump while I kissed her shoulders softly, Hanna moaned and woke up.

"Good morning, and how are my two beautiful girls feeling today?" I asked, Hanna smiled sleepily and leant in to kiss me, "Good morning, we're both good" she whispered. I decided then that I definitely wanted Han to meet my mum. It was a long weekend, and Hanna didn't have any doctors appointments until Tuesday, so I figured it would be the perfect time to go and visit, before Hanna was too far along in her pregnancy to fly. "Babe, how would you feel about a quick trip to California this weekend to meet my mum?" Hanna looked a little shocked, "If you are ready for me to meet her, than I'm all for it." I smiled and kissed her passionately, it was so easy to get carried away by Hanna's kisses. I managed to force myself to stop, "I'll go and check with your mum to make sure she is happy for us to go this weekend, and then I will book the flights using the open ended tickets my mum gave me, okay?" I asked Hanna. She nodded sleepily and walked into the bathroom.

I put on and singlet and my jeans and walked down stairs to talk to Mrs Marin, she was hesitant at first, she was very protective of Hanna lately, but after a little convincing she decided it was a good idea. "I was wondering if I could ask you something Mrs Marin," I asked, "call me Ashley," she said," and sure what's up?" She replied calmly, "I am planning on proposing to Hanna while we are in California" I said nervously, "I guess this is me asking for your permission." I added. Ashley looksed stunned, but after a few moments to process she smiled softly, "if you think it's the right thing to do, you have my full support" she said with a smile. "Thanks, Ashley" I said said with an excited smile. I booked flights for 11:30am that day, and ran upstairs to tell Hanna and start packing.

**Hanna's P.O.V:**  
I was both excited and nervous to meet Caleb's mum, Claudia. What if she doesn't like me? what if she doesn't support mine and Caleb's decision to keep the baby? The only reason I was doing this, was for Caleb. He deserved to have his mother in his life. I finished packing, but I couldn't get the zipper closed. "Caleb, can you please come help me shut my suitcase?" I yelled to Caleb who was downstairs, a few moments later he was standing at our bedroom door, laughing at me trying to get it closed.

My tummy felt funny today, I don't know if it was nerves or the baby moving. I didn't tell Caleb though, he was so excited and I didn't want to ruin this moment for him. The flight was short, I slept most of the way while Caleb cuddled me, and stroked my stomach protectively. After half and hour of going through airport security, we were out of the airport. We were about to hail a cab, when Caleb noticed a man in a suit holding a sign that read 'Miss Marin, Mr Rivers" I guess Caleb's mum had arranged for a car to pick us up.

The chauffeur took our bags, and we got into the car. A short 15 minute drive and we were at the driveway of Caleb's mums house, the house was two stories and had a massive grassed front yard. I was so nervous, but having Caleb by my side helped. The driver got out of the car to get our suitcases, I was about to get out of the car when Caleb grabbed my arm and pushed his lips to mine, "what was that for?" I asked with a smile on my face, "no matter what happens in there, I love you Hanna Marin" Caleb said sternly. I smiled, and we both got out of the car. Caleb held my hand as we walked up the footpath towards the front door. Just as Caleb was about the knock, the door flew open.

"Caleb, so nice to see you" Claudia grinned as she pulled him in for a hug, she turned to face me "and you must be Hanna, so lovely to meet you!" She pulled me in for a hug, but quickly pulled away after she felt my baby bump press against her stomach. "Caleb.. you didn't tell me your girlfriend was... pregnant.." She stuttered, "um, surprise" Caleb said, as he turned to look at me. It took a few moments for the news to sink of "Well congratulations to the both of you, please come inside," she said with a warm, yet unsure smile. Caleb and i walked hand in hand into the house. "Hanna, I would love it if you would join me in the lounge room, it seems we have a lot to talk about!" I smiled hesitantly and followed her into the theatre room, leaving Caleb to unpack upstairs.

"So... how far along are you? Is it a boy or girl? Is the baby healthy? How are you and Caleb planning to support the baby?" It took me a few minutes to process everything she was asking. I took a deep breath, "I am almost 19 weeks, and it's a beautiful baby girl. I don't know how to tell you this, but she has gastrochisis, it is where her bowels and part of her intestines are growing outside of her body. Caleb can explain it too you better than I can" I smiled weakly to lighten the mood, "and Caleb has some savings put aside to support us with and he has applied for work at the rosewood computer technology shop, and mum is also willing to help out" "Hanna, I am so sorry for what you and Caleb are going through. I want you to know, that I will be here for you and your child, I missed Caleb's childhood and I couldn't live with myself if I missed my first granddaughters too." A tear rolled down her face, "Thank you" I smiled. "I should go help Caleb unpack" I gave Claudia a hug and headed up stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7:**

** Caleb's P.O.V:**  
I was glad that Hanna and my mum were getting along. Maybe, for once, there's a chance that I may actually have a family. No lies, no abandonment, just love. My train of thought was interrupted when Hanna came into the room. Before I had a chance to say anything she walked up to me, and kissed me passionately. I fought for my breath as she pushed me onto the bed, "wait Han," I managed to whisper between kisses, "what happened with my mum? What did she say?" Hanna just smiled, and continued kissing me. I thought about stopping, but she was just too tempting.I lifted Hanna's sweater off over her head revealing her baby bump as she wriggled out of her skirt. Hanna almost ripped my shorts off me, and pulled the blankets up over us.

After a while, Hanna was fast asleep. I covered her with the blankets and kissed her forehead. I carefully climbed out of the bed, trying not to wake her, and put my clothes back on. I tiptoed downstairs to find my mum in the kitchen. "I need your help with something" I said to her, "anything" she replied with a smile. "I want to ask Hanna to marry me, and before you get into some big rant about how we shouldn't rush into marriage because of the baby, you should know that I have wanted to spend the rest of my life with Hanna long before she fell pregnant. My mum just smiled, "I am so proud of you Caleb" she said, no one had ever said that to me before. "What can I help you with?... wait before you tell me anything, where is Hanna, we don't want hear hearing this?" She added, "She is asleep upstairs, she gets tired a lot from the pregnancy" I half lied. I sat down, and told her about my plan for the proposal, she was really supportive and even gave me some good ideas.

**Hanna's P.O.V:**  
I woke up, and felt something move in my stomach. The baby was kicking! "Caleb, quick come here" I yelled, he came running into the room, I think he was down stairs, "What's wrong?" he asked frantically, "nothing, come feel her kick!" I laughed, Caleb sighed in relief and crawled up next to me, he placed both his hands on my stomach and I moved them to where she was kicking,

"can you feel it?" I asked, Caleb just looked at me, with the cutest look of pure joy on his face, after she stopped wriggling around Caleb leant in, and kissed my belly, "I love you Princess" he whispered, "and you too" he smiled at me. At that moment Claudia entered the room, "Sorry to interrupt" she said, "there's a car to pick you both up and take you for a tour" she smiled. I looked at Caleb questioningly, he shrugged and stood up from the bed."Just let me change and fix up my makeup" I said, remembering that I was wearing only my bra and underwear, "I will be just a few minutes" I added. Caleb laughed and followed his mum downstairs leaving me to get ready.

Not knowing where we were going I decided to wear a coral colored summer maternity dress, and white sandals. I slowly walked down the stairs and met Caleb at the car. He opened the door for me, like a true gentleman. "where are we going?" i asked Caleb "your guess is as good as mine" he replied, but i was not convinced.

We traveled just outside of Montecido, to the city of Santa Barbara. It was almost sunset, and the city and beaches were looking beautiful. I started to think that maybe this was just a sight seeing drive, until the driver pulled up at a sign that read 'Refugio State Beach', Caleb smiled at me before getting out of the car, within seconds he was at the door on the passenger side of the car, helping me get out. "What are we doing here?" i asked Caleb, he knows i'm not good with surprises, he just smirked and grabbed my hand leading me up a track.

It was a slightly uphill treck, but Caleb walked at my slow, pregnant pace without complaining. When we reached to top i saw a picnic set up on the grass, the spot was overlooking the beach, and the sun was about the set. "Caleb, this is beautiful!" I said in awe as i looked out to the horizon. He turned so that we were facing one another and cleared his throat, "there is something I've been wanting to ask you," he said in a nervous tone of voice. "Hanna, you know how much i love you, we have been through so much together. I have never been so happy in my life than when i am with you. Before i met you, i didn't know what it felt like to love someone, or be loved by someone... and It would be a dream come true, to spend the rest of my life by your side."

I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes, Caleb reached out and grabbed both of my hands, before i even had a chance to think, he knelt down on one knee and pulled a small red velvet box out of this pocket, "Hanna Marin, will you do me the great honor, or marrying me?" I was overwhelmed with emotions, the tears were now streaming down my face. This time, they were tears of joy. For the first time in my life, i was speechless.

"Of course!" i yelled to Caleb, and he slid a beautiful princess cut white gold ring onto my finger. I pulled him up off his knees and pulled our bodies closer together. Our lips met, and we shared a heated kiss for what felt like an eternity. I broke away for a moment, "I love you Caleb Rivers" I whispered, "I love you too Hanna, and our beautiful baby girl" he replied, stroking my stomach. After a few more minutes of intense kissing, we finally broke apart. "Are you hungry my beautiful fiance?" Caleb asked, "I'm pregnant, do you even have to ask?" i laughed in response. The night went perfectly, i couldn't have planned it better the sun set over the Californian ocean, while eating a picnic dinner with my soon to be husband, i didn't want this perfect evening to end.

A few hours later we were back at Claudia's house. As soon as we pulled into the driveway she came running out of the house, barely able to contain her excitement. Clearly she was in on the plan. "CONGRATULATIONS you two love birds!" she yelled,"I am so proud of you both" she said as she pulled both Caleb and i into a hug. "Thanks Mum," Caleb laughed "i think Hanna and the baby have had enough excitement for the day" hesaid with a smile, "and we should probably go an pack because we have an early flight tomorrow morning" he added. "Of course, goodnight you two, and Hanna... i am glad to have you as part of the family" she added. "Thank you Claudia" I smiled, as i was about the walk up the stairs Caleb scooped me up and carried me bridal style. "I can walk you know!" I said ina sarcastic tone.

Caleb just laughed and gently put me down on the bed. "Time to get some rest Han, you've had a busy few days, and don't forget we have an appointment with the doctor as soon as we get back to Rosewood" he said. Ugh, back to reality i thought to myself, at least i could look forward to telling the girls and my mum about Caleb and my engagement! As i changed into my pajamas, i felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I decided it was just some food that wasn't sitting right, and that it was nothing to worry about. I climbed into bed next to Caleb and tried to get some sleep.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I know its mostly fluff but i couldn't help myself. Please Please Please review, your opinions really help! The next few chapters are some of my faves so i hope you guys like them! The more reviews i get, the more likely i am to post a new chapter :) love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know its a short chapter, but i accidentally wiped the whole rest of the story from my phone :( Therefore i had to rewrite most of it. Thankfully, i have caught up and will be able to post heaps over the easter long weekend :) Thanks for your support. Enjoy :)

**Chapter 8:**

** Hanna's P.O.V:**  
I woke up the next morning, and ran to the toilet to be sick. Apparently my morning sickness had decided to make another appearance. After emptying the content of my stomach into the toilet bowl, I stood up and splashed my face with water. I decided there was no chance of me getting back to sleep, so I started to do my hair and makeup. I softly played my favorite Lana Del Rey album while I got ready, and let Caleb sleep in. After 20 minutes, I was ready for the day ahead. I crept into the bedroom and over to where Caleb was laying on the bed, I kissed him softly and he woke up almost instantly.

"Good morning to you too" he laughed, " how is my handsome fiancé today?" I asked with a smile.

I eventually managed to get Caleb out of bed, and we both finished up packing our suitcases. We walked downstairs, Caleb carried our cases placing them at the front door before making our way into the kitchen. Claudia sat at the dining table, "Good morning!" She chirped, "Are you hungry? We've got French toast and fresh fruit salad" she said as she motioned towards to food sitting on the kitchen bench. Both Caleb and I filled out plates with food and went to sit at the table with Claudia.

"Thank you for everything mum," Caleb said between mouthfuls. "You're welcome, I am going to miss you guys! I was thinking I might come visit you in rosewood when you have the baby, if that's okay with you guys?" she asked,"You're going to need all the help you can get" she added convincingly. "We would love that." I smiled.

We finished up our breakfast, and I felt that same pain in my stomach. It was a very intense pain at first, but then eased to a dull ache. I decided that i would tell the doctor about the pains when I went to my appointment back in Rosewood this afternoon. We said our very emotional goodbyes to Claudia, and headed to the airport. As the plane was taking off, I felt that same stabbing pain, this time it was too intense to hide from Caleb. I reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly, "What's going on? are you okay?" Caleb asked urgently, "Hanna talk to me!" He almost yelled.

After the worst of the pain had passed I looked over at Caleb who was clearly freaking out. "I've been getting pains in my stomach over the last 24 hours," I told Caleb "I didn't want to worry you, but they are getting worse" I said as a tear rolled down my face. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" he yelled, I'm sure most of the passengers on the plane heard him. "Calm down, I'm sorry!" I pleaded, "Hanna, this baby is as much mine as it is yours" he said looking hurt. I knew I should have told him, but I didn't have time to apologize because another burst of pain hit me. I saw the anger leave Caleb's face as he saw me writhing in pain.

** Caleb's P.O.V:**

What was I going to do? We were hundreds of thousands of feet up in the air, still over an hour off landing in Rosewood. Thank god the plane had wifi, so I was able to use iMessage on my iPhone to call the doctor. "Rosewood Clinic, how can I help you?" Came the voice of a young receptionist. "My fiancé is almost 20 weeks pregnant, our baby has Gastroenchisis, we are on a plane flying from California to Rosewood and she is experiencing severe stomach pains" I blurted, "okay sir, you need to Calm down." She said.

Calm down? How can I calm down I thought to myself.

"What is your fiancé's name?" "Hanna Marin." I replied. "How can i help her? I can't stand to see her in pain" I pretty much yelled over the phone. "All you can do sir, Is comfort her. Make sure she stays sitting, drinks plenty of fluids, and lays back as much as possible to reduce the pressure on her abdomen. As soon as you land, you should come straight to the clinic to be assessed by the doctor." She said and hung up the phone.

** Hanna's p.o.v:**  
I tried to put on a brave face for Caleb, he was doing everything he could to help me. He even had the flight attendants move us to an empty row of seats so that I could lay across them. I tried to keep calm, but I couldn't help but worry what was wrong with my baby girl. What if she was coming now!? She was far too young to be delivered! Or what if part of her intestines or bowels has wrapped around her neck. I felt a tear fall down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it before Caleb saw.

As a distraction, I decided Caleb and I should talk about the design for the nursery. "What theme do you think it should be" I asked him? Caleb looked clueless, "there are different themes for nurseries?" he asked in a serious tone. I smiled weakly," I am thinking vintage Chanel" i was envisioning a vintage wooden cot which had been painted coral, with a pale pink damask print wallpaper feature wall, and light aqua for the other walls. Caleb tried to seem interested, but he wasn't very convincing.

Every so often the conversation would be interrupted by a bout of pain, but eventually we started our descent to Rosewood Airport. When we finally touched down, Caleb demanded that the flight attendants found a wheelchair for me, and that we were put through airport security first. Although I was embarrassed, I was grateful to have Caleb by my side. We made it through customs and immigration's in record time, and before I knew it Caleb had hailed a cab and we were on our way to the Rosewood Clinic.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: alright, im so sorry. I feel awful that i haven't updated in over 4 months :S do you all hate me? I just didn't feel motivated for some reason. Anyway, im back and promise to update waayyyyy more! As usual, i dont own PLL. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) i might even update again today! xox**  
** Chapter 9:**  
When the taxi pulled up, Caleb helped me walk into the waiting room, as soon as the receptionist saw us she smiled "The Doctor is waiting for you in room B26" she smiled, Caleb ushered me down the hallway and into the room. I laid on the table, hooked up to a heap of monitors, after the doctor had finished asking me a million questions.

He had diagnosed me with Braxton Hicks which is pretty much false labour contractions, at least that's how Caleb explained it to me. I was told I would need be on bed rest for the remainder of my pregnancy, and was only allowed an hour or two of movement each day.  
On the bright side, our baby girl was fine for now, she was growing at a normal rate, and besides from her condition, her heart rate and progress seemed good. After all the stress we had endured on the flight home, it was such a relief to hear her heartbeat, and see her tiny body on the monitor. Caleb stood and stared in awe at the image of our daughter on the screen, i think i even saw a tear fall from his eye.. which of course made me cry.

The doctor took some photos from the ultrasound and printed them for us. He wiped the gel off of my stomach and i sat up from the bed. "Remember, no moving around unless you have to. If you have any problems please don't hesitate to call, and I will see you for your appointment next week." The doctor lead us out of the examination room and back out to reception. Caleb paid the bill, and with a sigh of relief we were back in the taxi and finally on our way home.

As we pulled up, we were greeted by a very distressed looking Ashley Marin. "My baby! what happened? Is everything okay? come sit down inside?" My mum said in a panic. She was so busy fusing over me that she didn't even notice the ring on my finger.  
My mum pulled me in and hugged me, " I was so worried about you, Hanna" she said is she choked back tears, " is my little grand-daughter okay?" She urged. "It's okay mum, she is fine. we are both fine. It was just Braxton hicks. I am on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy, and I need frequent check ups." I reassured her. She smiled a sigh of relief, moments later she erupted into a big smile, "YOU'RE ENGAGED" she yelled, as she pulled me in for another hug, "I was so busy worrying about you and the baby I completely forgot." I laughed. my mum pulled Caleb into the hug, "I love you all" she said.

" Now Hanna you need to rest, go find the pillow we bought when you broke your leg, and we will get you set up in front of the couch okay?" She asked, "oh and you're welcome to have to girls over to tell them the news, i have a work meeting tonight" she added. Caleb laughed at the way my mum was acting, he was not used to seeing this side of his future mother in-law.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter. ( IT INCLUDES THE BABY SHOWER) Its a super long chapter, to make up for the lack of updates for the past few months :) I also decided to add some photos to my profile related to this story (once i figure out how) things like the ring, hannas dress for the shower, presents etc.. so feel free to check them out! as usual please review! xox**

** Chapter 10:**

**Hanna's P.O.V:**  
Aria was the first to arrive. I kept my ring hidden, until Spence and Em arrived so that I could tell them all at once. Aria was too distracted by everything I was telling her about the baby and my Braxton hicks and everything, to notice that I was hiding my hand. A few minutes later, the other two girls walked into the lounge room. "How are you Han?" Emily asked with a sweet smile, "yeahh, we missed you over the weekend" Spencer added. "I missed you guys too" i replied, "there's something I need to tell you. the girls all looked intrigued, "Are you pregnant?" Aria asked sarcastically, we all laughed, "how did you know?!" I joked.

I couldn't figure out how to say it, it was another one of those conversations I hadn't imagined having until later in life. I slowly pulled my left hand our from under the blanket, and held it out so that the girls could see the ring. It didn't take long for them to catch on, the girls started screaming and jumping around."Dibs maid of honor!" Spencer yelled, we all laughed. "Congratulations Hanna!" Aria said with a hug, "I'm so happy for you and Caleb, you're going to be a real little family soon." Em said. I smiled, she was right. I had so much to look forward too in the future, the wedding, the birth of my daughter, and a life spent with Caleb and our baby.

The girls stayed for a few hours, Caleb even bought us Chinese takeout to eat while we talked. I told the girls that I didn't want to get married until the baby is at least a year old so that she can be in the wedding party. So instead we started planning the baby shower, which they were throwing me in a few weeks time. The theme is going to be coco Chanel, Arias idea! She had even hired a party planner, named Amy Howard to do most of the planning because the girls would be taking midterms around that time and would need to focus on study. Aria had booked a meeting for the three of us to meet with Amy to discuss the shower next week.

*a week later*

The girls and I were all at Toby's loft, that was where we had decided to hold the baby shower. We were meeting with the party planner, Amy today to discuss the details of the shower, which is to be held in just 4 days.

"So Hanna, I here the theme is Vintage Chanel? is that still the plan?" Amy asked with a smile, "yeah, Aria found some old plastic pearls and beads on string to hang around the room, and Toby and spencer found vintage prints of quotes from Coco Chanel." I replied, Amy nodded as she wrote some notes. "Sounds good, i have a few things that will match that theme perfectly back at my store" she smiled, "I'll leave you ladies alone now, see you in Four days, I will be here in the morning to set up" she added "awesome, Emily and Spencer will be here to help you while Aria and I run some errands" I said, and Amy left.

* 4 days later: The Baby Shower*

**Caleb's p.o.v:**  
Today was the baby shower, typically only women went to this sort of thing, but Hanna and I had decided that guys were invited too, so that Toby, Ezra and Lucas could come. "I'm going to head to Toby's to help set up babe, I'll meet you there!" I told Hanna, as I gently kissed her lips and then her stomach, she was now 22 weeks along, and her bump was growing rapidly. I jumped into the car my mum had given me, and headed to Toby's loft above The Brew.

**Hanna's P.O.V:**  
I am so nervous, excited also, but mostly nervous. Today was going to be the first day I am seeing my dad since I fell pregnant, my mum had told him over the phone a few weeks ago. He was mad, really mad. I have been avoiding contact with him since he found out, I don't want to hear about how much of a disappointment I am to him. To make it worse, the evil step sister Kate is coming with my dad to the shower.

On the bright side, it's another chance to rub Caleb in Kate's face. I rolled out of bed and into the shower. As I was starting my makeup I heard my mum answer the door, "Hanna is upstairs in the bathroom, Aria" I heard my mum say. A few moments later Aria knocked lightly on the door, she had a smile on her face, but I could tell she had been crying. "Aria, what's wrong?" I asked, "nothing, today is your day! Don't sorry about me,Han" Aria urged. "You're one of my best friends, you can tell me!" I pleaded.

"Ezra proposed" she smiled shyly as she pulled a stunning vintage ring out of her pocket and slid it on her finger, i put on my bet suprised face "that's amazing!" I smiled knowingly, "so why the tears?" I asked concerned. "Well, as you can imagine, my parents weren't particularly thrilled, particularly my dad.." She said choking back tears, "and he kicked me out.." She added. "Oh aria," i pulled her into a hug, "he will come around! Where are you going to live?" I assured her, "with Ezra, which is great! except that means every second week I will have to look after Malcolm" Aria said with a frightened look on her face, "Hanna, I am not ready to be a mom!" I couldn't help but laugh, she was saying this to a pregnant 17 year old. "No one is ever ready to be a parent" I laughed as I pulled her in for a hug, "Malcolm is a good kid, Ezra will help you look after him, and besides your going to be his step mother soon, so you will get used to it." I assured her, "this is a good thing, Aria" I added with a smile.

"Back to you," Aria said, "lets finish up your hair and makeup, get you dressed and head to your baby shower, huh?" Aria laughed, composing herself after her little melt down. Ar curled my hair and placed a beautiful pearl clip into it, to match the Coco Chanel theme. I got dressed into my cream Lacey maxi dress and slipped on a pair of pastel pink pearl embellished sandals. "You look incredible! you're literally glowing" Aria laughed, "it's going to be a mission keeping Caleb off of you!" She added laughing, I felt myself blush. "Let's get this over with." I smiled.

**Ashley Marin's P.O.V:**  
I stood in Toby's loft, it looked so beautiful. It was a surreal feeling being at my 17 year old daughters baby shower, standing next to her fiancé, and looking across the room at my ex-husband and his step daughter. I started to feel overwhelmed, but then Hanna walked through the door.

She looked so stunning, and she second her eyes met with Caleb's I saw the fear and nerves melt away from her. After everything they have been through so far, I could not be more proud of both of them. Everyone crowded around Han, congratulating her and rubbing her stomach. I just stood back and watched as my beautiful daughter who has been through so much, greeted all of her friends. It was amazing to think that over the past few years she has beat bulimia, lost one of her best friends, and had a close friend stalk and try to kill her, but here she stands, smiling, about to start a new chapter of her life.

**Hanna's P.O.V**  
Everyone had come up to Caleb and I to congratulate us, everyone except Kate and my dad, who stood at the food table just watching. I loved seeing Kate so uncomfortable. I decided to be the bigger person, and once everyone around me cleared I walked over to them. "Kate... Dad" I smiled, "umm, Hanna... how are you?" My dad stuttered, " I am doing well" I said, as I looked Kate up and down. "Uh, congratulations" Kate murmured awkwardly, "thanks" I smirked, "Caleb come over here and talk to Kate and my dad with me." I said with a grin on my face. Caleb came over obediently.

He shook my dads hand, and smiled some what sarcastically at Kate. There was an awkward silence, which was broken by Kate's gasp, I looked at her horse like face and noticed that she was staring at my left hand. "did I forget to mention that Caleb and I are engaged?" I giggled, grabbing Caleb's hand. My dad shot a glance over to my mum who nodded in confirmation. "So I guess I am paying for a wedding soon then?" My dad retorted and Kate laughed agreeing with him. "It's not like you'll need that money to pay for a wedding for Kate anytime soon." Caleb replied. I couldn't help but laugh, I was so proud of Caleb. We both walked away, leaving Kate and my dad looking dumbfounded.

I noticed Aria, Ezra, Toby, Spencer and Emily were all standing around one of the decorated trestle tables. These were the people I really wanted to be around, with Caleb of course. "Thanks for being here and helping set up. You 5 have been so good to Caleb and i, and our baby is so lucky to have you as her Aunts and Uncles" I said getting teary. The girls and all all cried a little and hugged a lot, " alright, enough emotional stuff, lets open presents!" Spencer said.

Caleb and I sat at the head of the table, and my mum passed us presents to open. My dad gave us a hamper with nappies, bibs, little onesies and bottles, clearly Isabel had picked it out. Ezra and Aria gave us a massive box full of children's story books, mostly the Classics like Alice in Wonderland, Rapunzel, Cinderella and more, they also gave us a little gold bracelet for the baby, it had a tiny pink pearl hanging from it. I felt a tear roll down my face as I thanked Aria and Fitz.

Spencer handed me a small parcel wrapped in princess paper, inside was a fully bedazzled pacifier, it was pink and the nub of it was covered in tiny pearls and dismounted, the was also a pacifier clip which was beaded with little love hearts, it was so cute. I looked at Spencer to thank her, "Toby has the other half of your present" Spence smiled, I looked up to see Toby carrying something through the doorway. It was a coral pink painted wooden wardrobe. It was carved to look ornate and vintage. And down the very bottom on one of the drawers there was a hand painted message. "To the little princess, love Aunty Spence and Uncle Tobs." I was speechless.

"Toby, did you make that?" Caleb asked in awe, Toby nodded embarrassed. "If your daughter is anything like Hanna she is going to need a lot of room for clothes storage!" He said with a laugh. I giggled and pulled Toby down for a hug.

Next was Emily's present, my mum handed me the beautiful hand made photo album, on the front it said 'My Gastrochisis Journey', and each page had a number for each week up to a year old, written across the top, a place for a photo and room to write weight, length etc.. The pages were all decorated with lace, beads, diamontes and stickers. "Em, this is so perfect!" I said, and Caleb nodded in agreement. "I just thought that when she grows up she will want to know everything about when she was a baby, oh and it's from Lucas too, he helped with the layout, I even had him using the glue gun." Emily laughed. A glimpsed at Lucas who looked mortified and gave him a friendly smile.

"My turn!" My mum said excitedly. She got up from her seat and ran into the living room, when she came back she was pushing a massive box on a trolley. she opened it up and looked at us with a massive grin. Inside was everything we needed for the baby! A baby car seat, two actually (one for her car!) a pink butterfly print rocker, a vintage style aqua colored high chair, two boxes of nappies, 5 packets of wipes, as well as lots of little things like clothes, socks, dummies, blankets and more. I was so overwhelmed. "Mum, you didn't have you do that!" I said, tears rolling down my face. I looked up at Caleb who was in shock. "It's the least I could do" my mum grinned, "I've got one more suprise for you both!" She added as she left the room. What else could it be? I wondered. A moment later she walked back in the room with Claudia following behind her. "I thought both Nanas should be here!" My mum laughed.

I smiled and looked up at a very surprised Caleb, he walked over and gave his mum a hug, "I thought you had work?" He said, "work can wait, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" she said, smiling at her son. I saw a tear roll down Caleb's face which melted my heart. He walked back towards me with a smile on his face, and he helped me up from my chair. I gave Claudia a hug, "I've got a present for you!" She smiled, "you didn't have to!" I said. She handed me a gift back and inside it was a cream colored, genuine Chanel diaper bag. It was perfect, and clearly very expensive!

Caleb thanked everyone for their gifts and for coming, and announced that it was almost time for the cake. The rest of the day went by smoothly, my dad and Kate were the first to leave. Now I am back at home sitting on the couch with my mum and Claudia while Caleb helps Toby and the Girls clear up all the baby stuff at the loft. Claudia and my mum are helping me sort out all the baby stuff into piles, and figure out what we still need. "You've almost got everything, Hanna!" My mum exclaimed, "now you just need a place to put it all," added Claudia. As Claudia said that Caleb walked in, "I think I have a solution to that problem" Caleb smirked.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed the chapter, it's probably one of my faves :) also, the character Amy is dedicated to my best friend in the whole world, who i miss more than anything ( I have been in Canada for 14 weeks and she is back home in Australia) Anyway, again please review and i will updated ASAP. xox**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own PLL. Enjoy this chapter :) please review! it brightens my day when i see that you guys are enjoying my silly little story. xox**

**Chapter 11:**  
**Caleb's p.o.v: **

"Thanks for letting us use your loft for the shower, Tob" I said, "no worries mate, I think I'm going to sell the place anyway. I know Spence really wants to move into the barn she designed, and now that Melissa is up in Philly it's the perfect time." Toby smiled at the thought of living with Spencer.

"What if I bought it off you for me and Hanna?" I asked, i had some money saved up from my hacking job, and my mum had also given me some money when she first contacted me. Toby pondered this for a moment, eventually he smiled and said "There is no one else I would rather have it!", we discussed the logistics of it all, Toby even agreed to put in a lift for Hanna to use because the stairs would be too hard with a pram, and within 20 minutes of the idea coming up, I was signing the paperwork. I can't believe Hanna and I now have a place of our own, a place to fill with memories of our daughter. I just hope she likes it!

**Hanna's P.O.V: **

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. Caleb and I had decided to stay at my mums until the baby was a few months old at least because we couldn't afford a house of our own. I waited for Caleb to reply, but instead he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, "I just signed the contract, Toby's loft, it's officially ours!" He half yelled with excitement, I was stunned, I just stared at Caleb who had a nervous look of anticipations on his face.

Before I could stop myself, I burst into tears. "Babe, please don't cry, I can sell it, we can stay here if that's what you want, I thought you would like it." he tried to comfort me, "don't be stupid! i am crying cause I am so happy, it's perfect Caleb!"I blubbered, damn hormones. Caleb, my mum and Claudia all laughed, Caleb sat down on the couch right next to me and pulled me into a tight hug. Both my mum and Claudia congratulated us and left the room, giving Caleb and I some much needed alone time.

After I composed myself, I had a heap of questions. "When do we move? how did you afford it? Where will Toby live?" I asked at a million miles an hour, Caleb just smiled and processed each question as I shot them at him. "We can start moving in tomorrow, I used some of the money saved up from foster payments, and some money my mum leant me, and spence and Toby are moving into the barn out back of the Hastings." He said calmly as he rubbed circles on the small of my back. After Caleb and I discussed our plans for the move, I fell asleep in his arms.

**Caleb's p.o.v:**

I wanted nothing more than to stay on the couch with Hanna for the rest of the evening, but there was so much to do. I gently shuffled out from under Hanna, and went down into the basement to get some empty packing boxes. I decided it was safest to start packing my own stuff rather than Hanna's, the way her hormones are at the moment she might kill me if I touch her clothes.

After an hour or so of packing, all of my stuff, and some of Hanna's furniture was packed in boxes and taken down stairs. It was now 9:45pm and Hanna was still sleeping on the couch. I carried her upstairs and gently put her down in bed, thankfully she was wearing sweats and one of my tee shirts so I didn't have to change her. I kicked of my pants so that I was just in my boxers and crawled into bed next to her.

**Hanna's p.o.v:**

I woke up overcome by the excitement of moving into the loft. I looked around the room and noticed a heap of stuff was missing, Caleb must have packed up while I slept last night. I couldn't help but chuckle when I realized he hadn't even touched my closet, he knows me so well. On the other side of the room I noticed some boxes with a note attached to them, I heaved myself out of bed and shuffled over to read it.

_'My beautiful fiancé , I am taking some stuff to the loft, here are some boxes to start packing your clothes. I've organized the girls to come over and help you pack at 11:00 _  
_Love, Caleb'_

I smiled as I read the note, I looked over at the clock, it was 10:30 already, so I jumped in the shower and headed down stairs for breakfast. I was craving cocoa puffs and chex, so I mixed up a bowl. As I was pouring the milk there was a knock at the door, knowing it was only the girls, I yelled at them to come inside. sure enough, moments later Spencer, Aria and Emily all stood in my kitchen, watching me shovel my cereal into my mouth, "don't judge, it's hormones!" I mumbled with my mouth full. The girls exchanged looks and tried to muffle their laughter.

After I finished eating, we all headed upstairs. I sat on the bed while the girls passed me piles of clothes to sort because I wasn't allowed to do any lifting. "So spence, you and Toby are moving in together eh?" I asked with a smile, she blushed and nodded, "I still can't believe my parents are letting us!" She exclaimed. "It's so weird," Aria said, "I'm engaged, Hanna's pregnant and Engaged, Spencer and Toby are moving in together, and Emily and Paige have been together for almost a year!" I hadn't really thought about that, it was crazy how much things had changed for all of us over the last few months.

"I just wish Ali could be here to experience it all with us" I said, " it's sad knowing my daughter will never get the meet her." The girls all nodded. "She would love this," Spence laughed, "could you imagine all of the jokes she could be making about hormonal Hanna, teachers pet Aria, Pigskin and Em, and the fact that I am in love with a creep who supposedly perved on us when we were younger." All of us laughed, it was so true.

We spent the next hour packing and chatting, we even talked about names for my baby, but I decided that I wanted to surprise everyone. Before we knew it, my room was completely bare. I texted Caleb to let him know we were finished and ten minutes later he and Toby pulled into the driveway in Toby's truck and started loading everything up.

By this time, my mum was home from work. She stood on the porch watching us pack everything up, well okay I was sitting in the truck, but I was directing the boys where to put everything. I looked up at my mum, and noticed she was looking upset, it was then that i realized my mum was going to be all alone. I felt hot tears forming into eyes, as I walked towards her. I didn't know what to say. My mum had been by my side through so much, dad leaving us, my bulimia, Ali's death, Mona's stalking, and now the pregnancy, I can't imagine not living with her. It was going to be so weird.

She extended her arms out and pulled me into a tight hug, my big belly pressing into her stomach. "I love you so much Hanna." She whispered into my ear, by this stage I was sobbing. "I love you too mum," I mumbled between sobs, "I'll visit you all the time, promise you will still come o my appointments?" I asked as I pulled back to look at her tear filled eyes, "wouldn't miss them for the world baby." she assured me.

Caleb noticed the emotional scene unfolding on the porch and walked over to comfort us both. I felt his muscular arm snake around the small of my back protectively, and he kissed me on the cheek to try and stop my tears. "Come on you two, you will see each other everyday, I promise. It won't be long before Hanna and I come back for a home cooked meal or some help with laundry," he laughed while shooting a joking look at my mum.

I felt my tears starting to stop, Caleb let go of me just for a moment, and pulled my mum in for a hug. "thank you for everything Ashley," I heard him whisper to my mum, " I couldn't ask for a better future mother in law, and nana for our baby." He added. I felt butterflies in my stomach again, how was Caleb so perfect? I smiled as i said goodbye to the girls and Toby helped me into the truck. "I'll drop your truck to Spence'a when were unpacked this evening mate," Caleb told Toby who nodded. We pulled out of the driveway, and i stared out the window and the house that I grew up in, but this time I wasn't sad, but instead I was excited, I knew that The loft would soon be filled with as many great memories.

A/N: The next chapter will skip 2 months, so were are getting closer to the birth of the little princess :) cant wait! please please review lovelies xox


	12. Authors Note

**A/N: alright, im so sorry. I feel awful that i haven't updated in over 4 months :S do you all hate me? I just didn't feel motivated for some reason. Anyway, im back and promise to update waayyyyy more! As usual, i dont own PLL. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) i might even update again today! xox**  
** Chapter 9:**  
When the taxi pulled up, Caleb helped me walk into the waiting room, as soon as the receptionist saw us she smiled "The Doctor is waiting for you in room B26" she smiled, Caleb ushered me down the hallway and into the room. I laid on the table, hooked up to a heap of monitors, after the doctor had finished asking me a million questions.

He had diagnosed me with Braxton Hicks which is pretty much false labour contractions, at least that's how Caleb explained it to me. I was told I would need be on bed rest for the remainder of my pregnancy, and was only allowed an hour or two of movement each day.  
On the bright side, our baby girl was fine for now, she was growing at a normal rate, and besides from her condition, her heart rate and progress seemed good. After all the stress we had endured on the flight home, it was such a relief to hear her heartbeat, and see her tiny body on the monitor. Caleb stood and stared in awe at the image of our daughter on the screen, i think i even saw a tear fall from his eye.. which of course made me cry.

The doctor took some photos from the ultrasound and printed them for us. He wiped the gel off of my stomach and i sat up from the bed. "Remember, no moving around unless you have to. If you have any problems please don't hesitate to call, and I will see you for your appointment next week." The doctor lead us out of the examination room and back out to reception. Caleb paid the bill, and with a sigh of relief we were back in the taxi and finally on our way home.

As we pulled up, we were greeted by a very distressed looking Ashley Marin. "My baby! what happened? Is everything okay? come sit down inside?" My mum said in a panic. She was so busy fusing over me that she didn't even notice the ring on my finger.  
My mum pulled me in and hugged me, " I was so worried about you, Hanna" she said is she choked back tears, " is my little grand-daughter okay?" She urged. "It's okay mum, she is fine. we are both fine. It was just Braxton hicks. I am on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy, and I need frequent check ups." I reassured her. She smiled a sigh of relief, moments later she erupted into a big smile, "YOU'RE ENGAGED" she yelled, as she pulled me in for another hug, "I was so busy worrying about you and the baby I completely forgot." I laughed. my mum pulled Caleb into the hug, "I love you all" she said.

" Now Hanna you need to rest, go find the pillow we bought when you broke your leg, and we will get you set up in front of the couch okay?" She asked, "oh and you're welcome to have to girls over to tell them the news, i have a work meeting tonight" she added. Caleb laughed at the way my mum was acting, he was not used to seeing this side of his future mother in-law.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Bit of a time skip here, i felt like the story was dragging out a little. And i was just so excited to write more about the baby. Reviews are love 3 xo**

**Chapter 12:**  
*3 months later*

**Hanna's P.O.V:**  
The past few months have been pretty boring. My life consisted of bed rest, doctors appointments, and mood swings. My mum and the girls visit every day, and take it in shifts keeping me entertained. I even had Ezra over at the loft watching Glee with me, because Aria couldn't make it and didn't want me to spend the afternoon alone.

Caleb has been amazing, but I think he is getting sick of my hormones, which I can't blame him. Our little princess is doing well, my induction date is in 8 days, but the doctors think I could go into labour any day. Caleb and I are both excited and nervous for the arrival of our little miracle.

Today, we are decorating the nursery. Caleb and Toby painted it a few weeks ago while the girls took me shopping. It's pastel pink, with a metallic pearl glittery feature wall. So today we were just hanging decorations, and assembling furniture. While Caleb assembled the white wooden vintage crib, I applied the coral pink colored wall sticker, it said 'A girl should be two things, Classy and Fabulous -Coco Chanel' I took a step back to admire my handiwork, standing in the nursery made everything feel so real. Within the next two weeks, mine and Caleb's daughter would be here, and she would be completely reliant on us. Not only will she need feeding and changing, but because of her Gastrochisis she will need more intense care than most newborns. I pushed those thoughts away and walked over to the crib which Caleb had just finished putting together to put on the bedding.

The fitted sheet was grey and cream chevron print and the blankets were pink and cream. I put all of the stuffed animals in the crib which had been given to us as gifts. I turned to face the doorway just as Caleb was carrying in the closet Toby had made, it was so beautiful! I couldn't wait for the girls to come over today and help me put all the clothes in it. Caleb went to work setting up the change table, and ordered me to rest on the nursing chair. I did as I was told. It was nice sitting watching Caleb.

He was working and concentrating so hard, I could tell how much he loved our baby just based on how tightly he was screwing each bolt because he didn't want it to break it and hurt her. I was so in love with him, nothing around us mattered in this moment. Sensing that I was staring at him, Caleb turned his chiseled bare torso to face me and walked over to where I was sitting. As I was about to say something, he pushed his lips against mine as he rested his hands on my bump.

Things were getting pretty heated, and as Caleb was undoing his belt I heard someone cough at the doorway. Caleb pulled away, and I turned around to see Spencer, Aria and Emily. Embarrassed, Caleb walked out of the room whilst buckling his belt up. As soon as he was out of sight, the girls all burst into laughter. I couldn't help but join them, "leave me alone, it's the hormones!" I confessed. "At least we didn't walk in on her wearing six inch heels and nothing else, like she suggested i do to surprise Ezra on Halloween." Aria laughed.

I felt myself blush. The girls giggled as they walked over to retrieve the massive containers of baby clothes which we needed to sort and hang in the closet. The girls decided to try and guess what I'm going to name the baby, "Princess?" Aria asked, I grimaced and shook my head, "Apple?" Spencer suggested, I laughed "I am not naming my daughter after a fruit!" I retorted. The girls laughed, "faith?" Em asked, "cute.. but no. Just give up guys, you will know in like a week." I'm not going to lie, I was loving watching them squirm.

As I was hugging each of the girls, as best as I could with my giant sly in the way, I felt the baby kicking, and apparently so did aria. "Oh my god, she kicked me!" Aria laughed, I smiled and rubbed my stomach protectively, my baby was such a little fighter. After the girls left I went back up to the nursery to find Caleb sitting in the rocking chair, "hello beautiful" he smiled mischievously , "shall we pick up where we were before the girls came?" He said with a wink. I blushed, and leant in to give him a kiss, "I love you Mr Rivers" I said between kisses.

**Caleb's P.O.V**  
Today was exactly a week until Hanna's induction date, this time next week, I will be a dad. I will have a tiny little daughter who is completely dependent on me and Hanna. I am not going to lie, I was getting nervous. My own father was a drop kick, and I was scared I would turn out the same. It made matters whose that my little girl is sick, and will be needing extra care at least for the first few weeks. Hanna and I had a heated make out session in the nursery, but despite her attempts, that was all that happened. To me, Hanna was so fragile at the moment. She could go into labor at any moment.

I decided we should visit Ashley, so I organized for us to have dinner at her house. Hanna and I both showered and got dressed. For once Hanna wasn't wearing designer clothes, she was wearing sweat pants and one of my hoodies. To me, she looked just as beautiful in this outfit as she would in any expensive dress or blouse. I smiled at her, to which she smiled back. "Let's go visit Nana" I said with a wink.

**Ashley's p.o.v:**  
I heard the car door shut out the front and walked over to the front door, sure enough it was Hanna and Caleb. Hanna was so big now that she could only waddle, she looked so cute pregnant, she was glowing! Though this pregnancy was not planned, and I had hoped Hanna would be older before the had children, I am so excited to be a Nana.

I know that Hanna and Caleb will have their struggles, particularly while the baby is undergoing surgery in the first few weeks after she is born, but if any young couple can get through it, it's them. I headed down the front steps to help Hanna to the door, "Hello beautiful" I smiled, "BEAUTIFUL?" Hanna retorted, "I look like a whale, mum" she whinged.

I glanced at Caleb who just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Come on then Free Willy, lets get you inside" I joked, Hanna glared at me as I helped her up the step and into the kitchen. "I cooked exactly what you wanted," I told Hanna, " chicken parmigiana with pickles on top" I said, trying not to grimace. Hanna smiled as I placed the plate in front of her. "Uhm, can I get it without the pickles? Caleb asked hesitantly, carefully gauging Hanna's reaction, thankfully she was too busy eating to notice.

As I was plating up desert, apple pie with chocolate icecream, I noticed Hanna's face turn pale. "Han?" I asked, "what's wrong!?" Caleb came Walking down the stairs from going to the bathroom, "what's going on?" He asked frantically noticing Hanna's facial expressions. " My waters just broke." Hanna whispered.

**A/N: ooh cliffhanger! next chapter = baby! xo**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: here we go, BABY TIME :) hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to review, the more you guys review the more motivated i feel to write and update xo**

**Chapter 13:**  
**Hanna's p.o.v:**  
This was it. There's no more time to get organized, I am about to become a mother. A wave of nerves hit me, just then I felt Caleb's arm around my waist. "It's going to be okay babe," Caleb Comforted me, "I've got yor hospital bag in the Car, and your mum is calling the hospital to let them know we're on our way." He said, trying to keep calm.

"The girls! someone needs to tell them!" I urged, Caleb nodded and before I knew it we were in the car headed to the hospital. When we reached the hospital there was a nurse waiting for us with a wheelchair, seeing the wheel chair brought back memories of when I broke my leg. "You need to check in at the desk here and then we will take you down to the delivery ward" the nurse smiled reassuringly.

The receptionist asked Caleb a heap of questions while he filled out the paperwork, including my age to which the nurse grimaced when Caleb told her I am 17. As Caleb was wheeling me down the corridor I felt an immense pain in my stomach, the contractions had begun. Caleb was doing his best to comfort me and talk me through it, but I really just wanted my mum. "Where's my mum?" I moaned to Caleb between shallow breaths, "she will be here in just a minute,Han" he replied.

We made it to the room just in time for another contraction, this one was even worse than the last. The pain shot up my spine and it felt like i was being stabbed from the inside. However, I didn't care about my own pain, I was worried about my baby. As the pain was beginning to subside my mum walked in the room, "oh Hanna, how are you feeling?" She said with a look of empathy on her face. I attempted a smile, and reached out to hold mums hand, "Thank you for being here with me." I whispered. She brushed the hair off my face and kissed my forehead.

At that moment the doctor walked in, "okay Miss Marin, lets see how this baby of yours is going" he said with a smile, "I am going to have to do an internal exam to see if your baby is crowning." He added. I grimaced at my mum, but nodded halfheartedly, "uh okay" I mumbled. "Just remember, everything your going through now is for you baby girl." My mum reminded me, trying to distract me from the doctor who was poking around inside me.

I titled my head to look at Caleb who was trying to make it look like her was very intent on a text on his phone, when clearly he was trying to ignore what the doctor was doing to me. "Okay Hanna, it's appears your baby has already started her descent into the birthing Canal, I will book your cesarean in for 3 hours from now. will you be needing any pain medication for now?" I nodded in exasperation, " Can I have the gas?" I asked, to this my mum just laughed. "Of course, and remember you will get the spinal tap an hour before the procedure." The doctor said as the left the room.

Moments later an intern entered with the pain gas, and hooked me up to it. I didn't notice at first, but at second look I realized it's was Samara Cook, Emily's friend. "Samara?" "Oh, hi Hanna" she smiled, "Caleb" she added. "I haven't seen you in forever!" I said, wondering what had happened between her and Em, "oh, yeah, I just don't think Emily was ready for another girlfriend so soon after she lost Maya" Samara admitted, I nodded knowingly "well em will be here soon, you two should catch up." I suggested to which Samara smiled and nodded, "Thanks Hanna, oh and congratulations!" She said as she left the room.

40 minutes and multiple contractions later, the girls finally walked in. They each had big smiles on their faces, and Emily was carrying balloons that said 'it's a girl' on them. I gave each of the girls a hug, as best as I could with all of the cords and machines attached to me. The girls each sat at the foot of my bed. "How are you feeling?" Spencer asked looking concerned, "yeah, are you nervous?" Aria added, "I'm nervous and excited, but these contractions are bloody painful!" I admitted, " I am booked in for my c-section in two hours."

I felt another contraction coming on, the girls each reached out to hold my hand. In that moment of pure agony, I was so glad to have my friends, my mum, and my perfect fiancé by my side. After it passed, I turned to face Emily, "Samara is here" I smiled, "she is one of my nurses, and she wants to see you Em." Emily blushed, "oh c'mon em, you guys are so cute together!" Aria pleaded, and Spencer nodded in agreement. "If I press this little call button behind me she will come rushing in here" I teased, "or would you rather just go and talk to her like a big girl?" Caleb and all of the girls laughed when I said that.

My contractions were getting closer together, and the gas felt like it was hardly helping. It felt like i was being stabbed from the inside, "you did the too me! you asshole" i screamed at Caleb who just continued to stroke my head, "I cant do this. It hurts so much" i whimpered, the girls all moved towards me and grabbed hold of my hands "Not long now, Hanna" Spencer smiled, "yeah, it will all be worth it when you get your baby girl" Aria added, "How would you know? you've never had a baby!" I snapped, i immediately felt bad for being rude to my friends. "I'm sorry guys"i said i started crying, damn hormones. "Okay everyone, Hanna really needs some rest before the delivery." My mum interfered, her protective maternal instincts kicking in. Caleb stood up from where he was sitting and pulled the blankets up to cover me. The tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, and kissed me gently on the lips "try and get some sleep so that you have more energy when our baby comes" he whispered to me with a smile. I closed my eyes, but kept hold of Caleb's hand.

**Caleb's p.o.v:**  
This was really happening, I couldn't believe I was in a hospital room with my pregnant 17 year old fiancé, her three best friends, and my future mother in law. I felt so much love for Hanna, which made it so hard to watch her in pain. I sat on the chair beside her bed and stroked her hand gently with my thumb while she tried to get some sleep. Ashley was reading a book about babies with Gastroenchisis, and the three girls were all sitting silently watching tv and texting on their phones.

I pulled out my phone to text my mum and let her know that Hanna was in labor and our baby would be born today. My hands were shaking from nerves and excitement, making it hard to text. After hitting send, i leant back in the chair and closed my eyes, hoping to get some rest. Just over an hour later I woke up, still holding Hanna's hand. The girls were no longer in the room, but I guessed they had just gone to get some food. Samara came walking into the room, smiling when she noticed Hanna sleeping," There has been a cancellation on the ward, meaning we have an opening to do Hanna's surgery now" she smiled. A wave of nerves hit me as I gently shook Hanna to wake her up. "Han, it's time. We're going to get our daughter."

**Hanna's p.o.v:**  
Before I even had time to process what was happening I was being wheeled down the corridor to the delivery room. Caleb was in another room changing into scrubs, he isn't allowed to be in the room when they give me the spinal tap. I sat on the bed with the help of Samara, as the doctor wiped antibacterial scrub on my lower back, "okay miss Marin, take a deep breath in and slowly exhale while I administer the epidural." the doctor said, my heart was racing, all I wanted was Caleb next to me holdings hand. I took a deep breath in and felt the needle enter my back, I gasped in pain and felt a tear roll down my cheek.

Samara held my hand tightly and after a few moments it was over. Finally, Caleb walked into the room. he came straight up to me and sat on a stool next to wear I was laying. I couldn't feel anything below my arms. "Here we go" the doctor said nonchalantly. Caleb leant in and kissed my forehead, "I love you" he whispered. "I love you more." I replied with a smile. I couldn't feel any pain, but I could definitely feel pressure. After a few minutes of tugging, clamping and medical terminology, I heard a small cry.

**A/N: BABY, BABY, BABY! yay finally haha. If i get 3 reviews, i will update again today xox**


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Alright, i got my 3 reviews so heres the next chapter. As usual, i do not own PLL. And please review :) xo

** Chapter 14:**

**Hanna's P.O.V:**

The sound made my heart melt. I looked up at Caleb to see him crying. Before we had a chance to see our daughter, she was being whisked away in an intensive care incubator. "Where are they taking her?" I asked, I felt tears streaming down my face. I had an overwhelming urge to hold my baby, but I couldn't. I looked to Caleb for comfort, but he was crying too. Samara came over to us, "she will be okay guys, they just have to go take her measurements and determine how severe her Gastroenchisis is. You will be able to go see her in the NICU as soon and they have stitched you up" She assured us.

The following 15 minutes were the slowest of my life. Finally, I was being wheeled down a different corridor towards the neonatal intensive care unit, where my baby would be spending at least the next few weeks. Samara rolled my bed into the new suite I would be staying in, and in the corner, hooked up to a bunch of tubes and machines, wrapped in pink blankets laid mine and Caleb's daughter.

I used the remote to tilt my bed up, I looked and Caleb who had a look of awe on how face, the same look he had at the first ultrasound. Samara, who was now in charge of the babies care in the NICU, wheeled her incubator over next to my bed. "You can put your hand through those holes to touch her if you want, I'll give you guys some privacy" she said with a smile.

I reached my left hand out keeping my right firmly held against Caleb's, the second I touched her tiny little hand I felt overcome with emotion. She was really here, and she is all ours. Caleb leant down and kissed me, "are you still happy with the name?" He asked, I nodded "if you are" he smiled, "our little Delilah Shae" I said, tears of happiness falling down my cheek.

We stayed sitting silently for a few minutes, just staring at her. She was tiny, weighing just 6 pounds 9 ounces, but she was so beautiful. She had crystal blue eyes, little tufts of blonde hair, and Caleb's tanned skin. Her bowels have been tied up in a plastic bag called a silos, and we are waiting to hear from the doctors when she will have surgery to put them back in. But for the moment, she is absolutely perfect. "Can we bring in my mum?" I asked Caleb, "of course" he replied.

Caleb's p.o.v: watching the doctors wheel my baby away was the hardest thing I've ever done, worse than years of foster care. From the glimpse of her that I saw, I can already tell she is so beautiful. I was overwhelmed with pride and love, Hanna and I were finally a real family. We sat in the NICU, staring at our daughter, our little fighter. After a few minutes of alone time Hanna asked me to go and get her mum, so I left the room and walked around the corner to the waiting room.

**Ashley's p.o.v:**

I walked along side a beaming Caleb into the NICU, I was so excited to finally meet my first grand-daughter. Caleb opened the door and I followed him inside, Hanna was laying on the bed with both hands reaching out to touch her daughters hands. It broke my heart knowing that Hanna could'nt hold her, but I felt so proud of her for everything she has been through. I walked over to Hanna, she looked up at me and smiled, but it was a smile I hadn't seen In a very very long time. I looked into the incubator and saw my precious grand daughter. She looked just like Hanna did as a baby. I already loved this little girl so much. "What's her name?" I asked, "Delilah Shae Rivers" Hanna replied proudly, "Shae stands for Spencer- Hanna-Aria-Emily" she added with a smile. "That's perfect. She is beautiful !" I gushed, looking at Caleb and then back at Hanna.

**Hanna's p.o.v:**

It was so heart warming watching my mum hold hands with Delilah, i was so glad that she was supportive of this pregnancy. After about half and hour of mum just staring at Delilah, she decided she would go baby shopping in town, and give me some time with the girls. I told Caleb he should go home and shower and change since we would be spending a lot of time in the hospital, he kissed me passionately, rubbed Delilahs hand and told her he loved her and then left.

I couldn't wait to tell the girls her name! They each filed into the small hospital room, gushing at me and Delilah. "She is beautiful Hanna" they all chimed. It was cute watching them coo at her. "Hey baby, it's your aunty ari, aunty Em and aunty spence here. We love you very much and can't wait to cuddle and spoil you." Aria babbled, and Spencer and Emily agreed. "So what's our neices name?" Emily finally asked, I watched as the girls anxiously awaited my response. "Delilah Shae Rivers." I finally said, the girls all squeeled, "0kay, that is a seriously cute name! Where did you come up with it?" Spencer diverted her eyes from Delilah for a moment to ask me, "well Delilah came from the song by the plain white tee's, because it is the song Caleb learnt on guitar and sang to me on one of our first dates" I smiled, "and Shae?" Aria asked, "Spencer Hanna Aria Emily" I said. the girls all started crying, "thank you so much Hanna!" They all said, taking it in turns giving me hugs.  
"shhh, Delilah is sleeping" I laughed.

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit of a short chapter. xo **


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: bit of a shorter chapter, but the next one will be longer. Also, please note that i got all of my info about Gastroenchisis from my beautiful god-daugher, Mena who was born with the condition in 2010. (she is the cover picture for this story) Thanks for all of your support xo**

** Chapter 15:**  
**Hanna's P.O.V:**

Samara walked in to check on Delilah, "oh, hey Em!" She smiled, "I've been meaning to call you." Emily said, "it's okay, maybe we could catch up for a coffee after my shift?" Samara suggested, Emily nodded. There was a moment of silence, "Okay, sorry to interrupt but can someone please check on my baby." I joked. Samara blushed and nodded as she walked over to the crib. "Her vital signs all look good, other than the obvious, she is very healthy." Samara said, and I sighed in relief. "The doctor will be in soon to discuss surgery and all the other details. If you need anything, let me know." She smiled sweetly as she left the room.

As the girls and I were chatting and admiring Delilah, the doctor entered the room. "Okay miss Marin," he said sternly, "your daughters first surgery will be early tomorrow morning around 8:00am, judging on the severity of her gastroenchisis it should only take 2 small operations to complete. The procedure is simple, we make an incision around her belly button and gradually push the bowels back in." I grimaced at the thought of my tiny new born daughter undergoing surgery, "because she is too small to have a mask anesthetic she will simply be numbed from the shoulders down. Your nurse will be in soon to administer the first feeding, which will be done through her nasal tube, starting with 1ml every 4 hours. Good luck, and I will see you in the mining" I nodded, taking mental note of these details because I knew I would have to fill Caleb in when he comes back.

"Are you okay Han?" Aria asked, taking hold of my hand. "Yeah, just tired." I lied. "She will be okay Hanna, and we are all here for you!" Spencer comforted me, I smiled weakly in response. "I hate to be rude, but I apparently have a date to get to" Emily laughed as she hugged me and walked out of the room as Caleb was walking in. I felt instantly happier when I saw Caleb's face. "We will leave you guys alone," Aria smiled, "yeah, enjoy your first night as parents. And good luck for Delilah's surgery in the morning." Spencer smiled.

**Caleb's p.o.v:**

Hanna looked tired, and emotionally drained. "What did I miss, beautiful?" I said, sitting on the chair next to Hanna's bed. She filled me in on everything the doctor had said. My head was spinning but I put on a brave face for Hanna. After we finished talking, Hanna fell asleep almost instantly. As I was trying to fall asleep, my phone rang, it was my mum. She was boarding a plane to rosewood, and would be here by lunch tomorrow.

**Hanna's p.o.v:**

I woke up several times during the night to a screaming Delilah. I glimpsed at the digital alarm clock on the hospital bed side table, 4:17 am, Delilah's last feed was at 1:00am, meaning I still had to wait 45 minutes. I hated the fact that I couldn't just feed her whenever she was hungry, like a healthy newborn. Or at least pick her up to comfort her. The rest of the night went by very slowly, with both Caleb and I trying to sleep as much as possible, between Delilah's crying, feeds and then the added nerves about her operation in the morning.

When 8:00am finally rolled around, Samara walked in. "How's little baby rivers this morning?" She smiled, "shes good." I mumbled sleepily. Samara just laughed at mine and Caleb's obvious exhaustion. "I'm going to take Delilah down to the theatre, she should be out of surgery within the next hour or two." I sat up from my bed and leant over to touch Delilah's hand. "I love you baby girl." I whispered, "mummy and daddy will see you very soon." Caleb said. I felt tears rolling down my face as I watched her wheeled down yet another corridor without me. Caleb pulled me into a hug, and climbed up to sit next to me on the hospital bed. We sat and waited for what seemed like forever.

**A/N:I hate to do this, but... 3 reviews for the next chapter? :) xo**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: alright, i got my reviews. So here is your reward :) xo**

**Chapter 16:**

**Hanna's P.O.V:**

After an hour and 7 minutes of agonizing waiting, Delilah was being wheeled back into the room. I sighed in relief, but as soon as i saw her tiny little face my heart broke. She was awake, but not alert and her eyes very droopy. A common symptom of the anesthesia Samara assured me. Her belly was swollen, but about half of her bowels is now inside, meaning the silos on her stomach is much smaller. I felt a stray tear roll down my cheek, and before i could wipe it away Caleb reached his left hand up to my face and used his thumb to wipe away the tear. "Just remember, this is a step closer to a healthy baby" he said in his ever so sexy voice. I nodded and fixed my eyes back on my daughter.

After about 20 minutes of staring at Delilah i pulled myself away from her incubator, and sat down on Caleb's lap. He rubbed circles on my back softly, and i stared at my engagement ring. As i was starting to fall asleep, there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in" Caleb called out, i didn't move from his lap.

**Claudia's P.O.V**:

I peered though the door, and saw my handsome son, with his gorgeous fiance sitting on his lap. They were looking into each others eyes lovingly. My heart swelled with pride. I didn't want to interrupt them, but i was so excited to meet my grand daughter. I pushed the door open, and caught Calebs attention.

**Hanna's P.O.V:**

The door swung open and Claudia came in. "Mum!" Caleb chirped, "i'm so glad your here" i smiled, " I would get up to give you a hug but my incision hurts like a bitch" i added. "Hey guys, here let me help you up Hanna," she laughed. I was carefully hoisted from Calebs lap and helped back up onto the hospital bed.

**Caleb's P.O.V:**

After we got Hanna settled in the bed, i took my mums hand and lead her over to the incubator which was covered by a blanket while Lilah slept. "Ready to see your grand daughter ?" i said with a smirk. My mum nodded eagerly, which made Hanna giggle. I wasted no time pulling back the blanket, to reveal a much more alert looking little princess. "good morning baby girl" i cooed, and i turned to look at my mum who was, not surprisingly crying. " she is beautiful. I am so proud of you both" she beamed. Wrapping one arm around my shoulder, and keeping the other in Delilahs incubator, stroking her little head. " Whats her name?" mum asked, i turned to look at Hanna and nodded my head, knowing that she would want to be the one to tell her. "Delilah Shae Rivers" Hanna announced proudly.

*10 days later*

**Hanna's P.O.V:**

The past 10 days have been the slowest and hardest of my life. Delilah ended up needing 4 surgeries, because after her second surgery part of her bowel tissues started to die. Thankfully she is better now, the only thing is that her belly is very bloated, which is a result of the surgeries but will go away soon. Today is the day we can finally hold her and take her home.

Caleb and I sat in the tiny hospital room playing go fish, when Samara walked in. "Who is ready to hold their baby?" She laughed, I nodded with enthusiasm. I had been waiting since I found out I was pregnant to hold my baby in my arms. Samara carefully un-hooked Delilah from the drip, thankfully she had been taken off her oxygen and morphine 2 days ago. My heart was racing as I extended my arms to take hold of my daughter. She fluttered her eyes open as I held her up against my chest.

A smile spread across my face, and I looked up at Caleb who was smiling just as big. I placed little kisses all over her tiny face. "I'll be back in 5 minutes to help you with her first breast feed" Samara interrupted quietly. I nodded, not takings my eyes off Delilah. Caleb kissed my forehead softly, "would you like to hold her?" I smiled, he nodded tentatively, I could tell he was nervous.

As soon as she was in his arms, I saw Caleb's face change. It was like a switch went off inside him. He was so in love. Delilah twitched her nose, causing Caleb to laugh. I laid back against the pillows and watched my 17 year old fiancé hold our 11 day old baby, _my life is perfect _i thought to myself. " Is she hungry?" Samara laughed as she entered to room, "sorry Caleb, but Hanna is going to need to be holding her for this." She grinned sarcastically, Caleb sighed and gently placed Delilah back into my arms.

Despite reading multiple articles about babies struggling to breast feed, particularly those who had been tube fed, Lilah latched on with ease. "since you seem to be a natural at this, Hanna, I will go and get your release forms. You're ready to go home." Samara smiled excitedly, she had been such a help this past few weeks. I looked up at a very happy Caleb, "Your mum is already on her way." He smiled, "she is insistent on driving us home." I laughed, my mum was so protective of both me and Delilah. After I finished feeding Delilah, I handed her to Caleb. " I'm just going to take a quick shower" I told him as I walked into the tiny hospital en-suite.

**Caleb's p.o.v: **

While Hanna showered, I decided to change Delilah into her going home outfit which had been laid out on the desk since the day she was born. I unbuttoned her onesie and carefully lifted it over her head, thankfully her nappy was dry. I grabbed the aqua blue onesie off the table and slid it on her, around the waist of the onesie was a baby pink tutu. After buttoning it up, i slid on the pink and aqua floral leggings which had ruffles on the bottom. Delilah looked so cute. As I picked her up, now fully dressed, she started to fuss. "Shhh baby.." I whispered, rummaging through the diaper bag for a pacifier. I pulled out the bedazzled dummy which was given to us at the baby shower. I looked at my tiny precious daughter, she was already such a fashionista like her mum.

**Hanna's p.o.v:**

I walked out to see Caleb cradling Delilah in his arm, already dressed. My heart melted, he was the perfect fiancé and dad. "I love you Caleb." I smiled as I kissed him softly on the lips. My mum arrived moments later and started picking up all of the flowers and balloons from around the room, and Caleb grabbed all of the presents while I held Delilah's carrier. After filling out the paperwork and saying our thanks to the doctors and nurses we headed to the car.

Caleb lifted the carrier into the car because i was still a little sore from my cesarean surgery, and clicked it into the car seat attachment. I walked around the the other side of the car and climbed into the back seat to sit next to Delilah, while Caleb drove and my mum sat in the passenger seat. Caleb drove very slowly and cautiously which made me laugh, he was already such a good dad. Eventually we pulled up at the loft, and unloaded the car.

As we approached the door, it swung open and there were all of my friends. Spencer, Toby, Aria, Ezra, Emily, Claudia, and even my grandma, all stood under a banner that said 'Welcome Home Delilah' and in the middle of the room there was a table with home cooked food on it! I was so sick of hospital food. Everyone rushed up to me and fussed over Delilah. After we had greeted everyone, I plated up some food for myself and went to sit next to my Gram who was holding Delilah. "I am so proud of you, Hanny!" She whispered looking into my eyes, "if only Kate were as mature and beautiful as you." She added, and I laughed. "Thanks Grandma" I said between giggles.

The rest of the afternoon was spent eating and passing Delilah around for everyone to hold. By 6:00pm everyone except the girls Toby and Ezra were gone. "We gotta go and pick Malcolm up from Maggie's." Aria said as she hugged me, kissed Delilah on the cheek and pulled Ezra out of the loft. "I better get going to," Em said softly, "hot date with Samara?" I teased she blushed and walked out of the door. "We're off too Han" Spencer said, blowing me a kiss.

**A/N: I know the girls weren't in this chapter much :/ but i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm so happy that the baby is home haha. Also, i wont be able to update as frequently from now on because i have nothing pre-written after this chapter. xo **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Bit of a shorter chapter. I am updating now because i am going away for the long weekend and wont have interntet to update. Be back to update on monday or tuesday. enjoy xo**

** Chapter 17:**  
**Hanna's P.O.V:**

Finally it was just me, Caleb and Delilah. I fed Delilah and changed her diaper while Caleb tidied around the apartment. "Bed time missy moo" I cooed to Delilah who battered her long black eyelashes at me. I walked down the hallway and into the first room on the left, the nursery. I rummaged through the closet which Toby had made for a swaddle blanket, I wrapped her carefully and placed a kiss on her forehead before placing her into her crib. I switched off the light and walked into the kitchen to find Caleb washing the dishes. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. He whipped his body around so that we are face to face.

"Hello Beautfiul" he whispered seductively before passionately pushing his lips against mine. I love Delilah more than I could ever imagine, but I missed moments like these alone with Caleb. As things were getting heated, a cry came from the nursery. Caleb sighed, "your daughter has perfect timing" I teased. He went back to washing a lasagne dish as I went to check on Delilah. "What's the matter bubby?" She was screaming her head off.

I scooped her up into my arms and kissed her cheek, her face felt hot. I panicked. I tried changing her diaper to see if that was the problem, as I lifted her onesie to do up the fresh nappy I noticed her scar was red and swollen. "Caleb come here!" I yelled down the hallway, after a few moments he entered the room. "She wont stop crying!" I said in exasperation, he took her from my arms and rocked her slowly side to side. "I thinks it's her scar." I said Caleb nodded as he placed the back of his hand on her forehead to heck her temperature. "We should take her to the doctor." I sighed, "I'll get her in the car, can you please let my mum know." I said to Caleb as I grabbed the diaper bag and headed outside to the car. 10 minutes later we arrived at the Rosewood Pediatric Medical Centre which thankfully was open 24hrs. When Caleb explained to the receptionist out situation we were put straight through to the doctor without having to wait, because of Delilah's pre-existing condition.

It was not a doctor I had seen before, but at this point I just wanted to know what was wrong with my daughter. He took her temperature and weighed her, "I thinks it's the scar where they operated" I said the doctor nodded as he lifted her onesie to examine the incision. "It appears her scar has a small infection, I will prescribe some ointment and a liquid medicine for you to take, and will need you to come for a check up at the end of the week." I nodded and handed the medicine to Caleb, and thanked the doctor.

"Your mum wants us to call past her house on our way home." Caleb said, I nodded as I buckled Delilah into her carrier. We pulled into the driveway of my old house and before we even got to the door my mum swung it open. "Hanna! Is she okay? Gimme my granddaughter." She said in a hurry I laughed and handed Delilah to her. "She will be okay mum, we've got some medicine to use and a check up booked for Friday afternoon. " My mum nodded as she carried Delilah into the lounge room. Caleb headed straight to the kitchen for a side, while I stayed with my mum.

"You're doing a good job Hanna, Delilah is lucky to have you and Caleb as parents." She assured me, I smiled in thanks. "You guys must be exhausted, why don't you stay here the night? Ive got your old room set up with a crib and everything." She smiled, "Thanks mum, I'll go tell Caleb, if your right to watch Delilah for a second?" She nodded and tickled Delilah's little foot.

I walked into the kitchen to see Caleb playing on his phone at the breakfast bar. I stood behind him and leant over his shoulder wresting my arms on his legs, "angry birds? Really?" I teased Caleb nodded without taking his dyes off the game, I just laughed. "Mum said we can stay here the night, so if you want to go take a shower I will feed Delilah and meet you up there soon." I kissed his cheek and headed back to the lounge room. My mum passed Delilah to me and I unhooked my maternity bra to feed her, I grabbed a blanket to drape over my shoulder, and turned the tv on to watch Keeping up with the Kardashians. "Seriously?" My mum teased, pretending like she didn't love these types of shows. I just laughed and continued to watch.

One episode, and some colossal Kardashian drama later Delilah was asleep in my arms and my mum had gone up to bed. I smoothly stood up from the couch, careful not to wake Delilah and quietly walked up the stairs. I put Lilah into the pack and play crib, and climbed into bed next to an already sleeping Caleb.

When I woke up the next morning, Caleb was not there and neither was Delilah. I climbed out of bed and ran down stairs. My mum was sitting at the dining table reading the newspaper while cradling Delilah in her arms, "Caleb got called into work, he took my car so that you could meet the girls at the grille for breakfast." She said without taking her eyes off the paper.

I took a shower and got dressed while my mum watched Delilah. I put on a pair of jeans and a black sweater with gold studded shoulders and my fave black military boots. My hair was already wavy so I left it out, and did my usual makeup. I went and got Delilah and changed her into a purple onesie that said 'i love my aunts.' on it, i knew the girls would love it, I slipped on a pair of pink floral leg warmers and wrapped her in a blanket. By the time I got back down stairs, it was time to meet the girls for breakfast at the grille.

**A/N: I'm undecided where the story is going from here, i have a few different ideas, but i promise you it will be good (i hope) haha.**

**if any of you have any ideas, i would love to here them so please PM me :) xox **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: A bit of a filler chapter, mostly fluffy stuff between the 4 girls. Enjoy :) xo**

**Chapter 18:**

**Hanna's P.O.V:**  
I was the last to arrive at the grille, as per usual. I sat down in the booth next to Aria. "I hope you don't mind, we already ordered for you." Aria said, as she took Delilah from my arms. "Banana pancakes." Emily added with a smile. "Thanks guys" I laughed. We talked and ate, and the girls fussed over Delilah, arguing over who is her favorite aunt. "You love me the most don't you Lilah!" Aria cooed, "nooo! She loves her aunty Emmy!" Emily laughed, "guys, c'mon we all know she loves me the most." Spencer said confidently. "No guys, she loves me the most!" i laughed.

Emily, Spencer, Aria and I spent the next half an hour chatting and laughing, it felt good to act like a teenager again. "So Hanna, when are you and Caleb going to take Lilah to see Caleb's mum and the rest of his family in Cali?" em asked, " we haven't really talked about it. But i know that he is dying to show her off" i smiled.

"Oh before i forget, there is a party this weekend. Tobs and i are going, can i count you guys, Caleb and Paige in?" Spencer asked. My stomach knotted a little and i looked down at Delilah who was asleep in Emily's arms. "I'm a mum now, i cant go out and get drunk on the weekend anymore." I said softly.

"Oh come on Hanna, you and Caleb deserve a night off. I'm sure your mum would be happy to have Delilah for the night!" Spence pleaded, "yeah, and i bet your aching for some alone time with your lover boy." Em added. "I'm not allowed to have sex for another three weeks" i groaned. "Ugh, i didn't mean like that." Emily grimaced to which Spencer and Aria laughed. "Seriously though Hanna, please? Just one party?" Aria said with puppy dog eyes. "I will talk to my mum and Caleb about it okay?" I said in defeat.

"I better go, do you mind wrapping Delilah up while I pack up her diaper bag?" I asked Aria who nodded hesitantly. "I'm not very good at this" she laughed as she tried to swaddle Delilah, I watched as she struggled with the blanket. "Let me show you." I laughed, seconds later she was all wrapped up and ready to go, "who would have known that Hanna Marin, queen of shoes and bags is also a pro swaddler." she said sarcastically. "I am now queen of dirty diapers and midnight feeds" I laughed.

Aria's phone rang, she talked for a moment before hanging up. "Malcolm has been sent to the nurse at school, and Ezra needs me to pick him up" she said as she hurriedly grabbed her handbag and shuffled out of the booth. "Who's the teen mum now?" I teased, she flashed me a sarcastic smile and ran out of the grille.

**A/N: i know its really short, but i felt like there hasn't been enough of just the girls lately. reviews are love :) xo**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long to update. Hope you like this chapter, any suggestions are welcome for the future of this story! xox**

**Chapter 19:**

**Hanna's P.O.V:**  
I woke up early the next morning to feed Delilah, thankfully Caleb hadn't gone to work yet so I got to eat breakfast with him. I was washing out bowls in the sink when Caleb cam up behind me and kissed my neck, "that tickles!" I smiled, "you're not laughing." He teased, "I miss you Hanna" her said, turning my body so that i could see his big brown eyes. My heart dropped, since Delilah was born we have hardly had any alone time, and whenever we do we are too tired to enjoy it.

"Spencer mentioned at breakfast yesterday that there is a party this weekend, all of the girls, and Toby and Paige are going.. Why don't I see if my mum can watch Delilah for the night? She can bottle feed just for one night." I suggested anxiously, I was nervous to leave my baby for a whole night. Caleb nodded, " I would like that." He said as he kissed my lips. "I'll call past her work and ask her on my way to Spencer's today." I said between kisses. Caleb went over to Lilah's rocker and kissed her little lips "bye baby girl" he smiled, "I love you girls" he yelled as he walked out the door to go to work.

I decided I would shower with Delilah, since she was due for a bath anyway. When we got out, I dressed Lilah in a yellow dress with bicycles on it, paired with white tights. (SEE PIC ON PROFILE) I was finally starting to loose my baby weight, so I decided to wear a skirt and blouse with ballet flats. I put Delilah in the car and headed to my mums work. As I was walking in the bank I was stopped by the receptionist, who used to be very rude to me. "Oh Hanna, she is beautiful!" She gushed, "uh thanks, is my mum here?" I asked, "yeah, she never stops talking about her grand daughter." The receptionist laughed, I faked a smile and headed into my mums office.

"Han, I wasn't expecting to see you today." My mum smiled looking up from the stack of paperwork on her desk, "how are my girls?" She chirped standing up to take Delilah from my arms "we're good" I smiled." I've actually come to ask you a favor... can you look after Lilah for the night tommorow? I feel like I haven't seen Caleb in forever." I admitted quietly. My mum smiled, "I would love to. Where are you and Caleb going?" she said tickling Delilah's feet, "A party. I know i'm a mum now and all of that, but i just need a night as a normal teenager." My mum nodded slowly, "just don't make a habit out of it Hanna." she said sternly, " and don't do anything stupid."she added to which i laughed, "i'm already 17 year old, engaged and with a baby, whats the worst that i could do?" i teased sarcastically.

My mum just shot me a glare, and i stopped laughing. "I will be home from 4pm tomorrow afternoon, so you can drop my little princess around anytime after then" she said, clearly ignoring my last comment. "Thanks mum. We better get going, i'm going shopping with Spencer." I said, my mum kissed Delilah goodbye and pulled me in for a hug.

I parked my car in a parenting bay out front on the Rosewood Mall and went to the trunk to get Delilah's pram out. I then got her carseat out and clicked it into the pram base and headed into the mall. I immediately saw Spencer ordering Starbucks. "Hey, i got your usual" she said, handing me a grande mocha frappacino. "Thanks, shall we go an find an outfit for the party?" i smiled, "you're coming?!" she practically yelled, to which i couldn't help but laugh, "my mum is taking Delilah for the night, so yes, we're coming to the party." Moments later we headed into Top Shop and started browsing.

After about 10 minutes, we had both selected a few different items and were reading to try them on in the change rooms. I carefully maneuvered the stroller between racks of clothing and accessories, as i followed Spencer towards the fitting rooms. The young attendant stared at me as i wheeled Lilah into the large curtained room, clearly judging me from being a teen mum. I just rolled my eyes, and started trying on the clothes. I settled on a daisy print open backed tea dress, and Spencer chose a black zodiac print skater dress. We paid for our items, and headed towards the food court.

As i ordered my subway, Delilah began to fuss and cry. I looked at the time on my iPhone and realized it was time for her to be fed. After paying for my sub, and finding a table with Spencer i carefully unbuckled Delilah from the pram and grabbed a light blanket to throw over my shoulder while i breast fed. "That is so weird. But so cool." Spence laughed, "everyone is staring at me" I said quietly, Spencer looked around at the tables full of people around us, "That's stupid, they should mind their own business. It's only natural for you to feed your daughter" she said, and i nodded in agreement.

But the stares didn't stop. Seriously, cant a girl feed her baby without getting judged. I groaned in annoyance, which Spencer obviously heard. she stood up from her seat and turned to face the food court full of people. "My best friend is just trying to feed her daughter over here. Why don't you all get a life and quit staring" she snapped. I couldn't help but laugh at the gawking faces of the people around us. Spencer calmly readjusted her dress and sat back down to continue eating as if nothing happened. "Thank you." i laughed.

A/N: I'm still trying to figure out where i want to go with this story/ how i want to end it. So please bare with me, i will update as soon as i've written some more. Tarni xo


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Another short chapter, but the next chapter is the party :) please review!**

**Chapter 20:**  
**Hanna's P.O.V**:  
It is now 6:30pm, on the day of the party. I was rushing around the loft getting myself ready and yelling at Caleb about what he needs to pack in Delilahs over night bag for her stay at Nana's. "Don't forget her favorite pacifier!" i yelled while curling my hair.

We were supposed to meet everyone at the party in 20 minutes and we hadn't event left for my mums house yet. "I've already got it." Caleb said, walking into the bathroom cradling Delilah in one arm, "Calm down Han, your mum raised you fine. She can handle this perfect little princess for one night." he assured me. I will admit that i was nervous to leave the baby for the first night since she was born. After everything we went through with her gastrochisis and infection, it is hard to imagine being away from her. I finished up my hair and makeup, and by the time i was done Caleb had already packed Lilah's bag and put her into her carrier.

**Caleb's P.O.V:**  
Hanna walked out of the bathroom, she looked beautiful. I have found her attractive since the first time i saw her, but since she has become my fiance and the mother of my daughter, i find her even more attractive than before. "Doesn't mummy look gorgeous Lilah" i cooed, winking at Hanna who smiled. Ugh, that smile. It drives me crazy. I held the baby carrier in one hand, and reached my other out to hold Hanna's as we walked from the loft to my car.

Within 5 minutes we were at Ashley's house. I unloaded Delilah's diaper bag and over night bag from the trunk of the car, while Hanna carried Delilah, and we walked into the house. Ashley greeted us with hugs, as usual, but you could tell she was excited to have Lilah all to herself for the night, and couldn't wait for Hanna and I to leave.

"Thanks again for watching her tonight," i said to Ashley " It's no worries" she replied. "Mum, we both have our phones. If anything happens, anything at all please call straight away." Hanna said urgently, "oh and make sure you write down what time you feed her and how much she drinks" she added, "and log her diaper changes too." I could tell that Hanna was freaking out. "Your mums got it under control, babe" I assured Hanna, snaking my arm around the small of her back. "Don't worry Han, me and Lilah will have a great night. Go out and enjoy yourself, but not too much!" Ashley said cheerfully.

I leant down and placed a kiss on Delilahs forehead as she layed happily in her Nana's arms, and watched as Hanna did the same. "Mummy loves you princess" i heard Hanna whisper. I smiled and lead her back out to the car, and we headed to the party.

**Ashley's P.O.V:**  
I felt bad for Hanna. I remembered how hard it was for me to leave her for the first time when she was a baby. I can only imagine how much worse it is because of how Delilah Shae was when she was born. But on the other hand i was so excited to have my grand baby all to myself. I assured Hanna that i would take great care of Delilah, and watched as she and Caleb left hand in hand for the party. "It's just you and me tonight princess" I whispered, and Delilah cooed and kicked her little legs.

**A/N: Special thanks to the guest reviewer (Halebisendgame) for the lovely review, i'm glad you like the name :) **

**Also remember to check out the pictures on my profile related to this story :) xox w**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: here we go! the party scene. Please review :) xox**

**Chapter 21:**  
**Hanna's P.O.V:**

When Caleb and I arrived, the party was already in full swing. There were drunk guys and sluts in short dresses everywhere. As soon as we stepped foot though the door, everyone turned to stare at us. "Everyone hide your booze, the parents are here" Noel Kahn teased, to which all of his idiot friends laughed. Caleb and I ignored them, and continued walking towards the back patio to meet up with the gang. "I'll go get you a drink, princess" Caleb smiled, and kissed my head as i found Aria and Emily to stand with.

"How did you go leaving Bubs?" Em asked with a kind smile, "not great, i miss her already." I admitted, "but i'm here now so i may as well enjoy myself" i shrugged. "Good plan" Aria smiled, downing her cup of vodka and soda. Spencer walked up at that moment, with Toby attached to her arm, "woah there Aria, Fitz isn't here to scoop you up off the pavement tonight." she joked, "oh i'm sure plenty of the boys at this party would looooove some alone time with drunk Aria" i smirked, as Caleb returned and handed me my drink.

I took a big sip "God, this is strong!" i cringed as i swallowed the mouthful of what tasted like straight vodka. " You haven't had a drink in like 11 months Han." Spencer reminded me with a laugh. "Don't worry baby, i'll look after you" Caleb whispered into my ear, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. I spun around as fast as i could and forcefully pushed my lips against his. His lips immediately parted, allowing my tongue entrance. My head was spinning, i didn't know if it was from the alcohol or the making out. We stayed like this for what felt like an eternity, but ended way to soon. We were interrupted by Emily coughing "On that note, i'm going to find Paige." she laughed shaking her head at Caleb and I.

"Geez Han, can't you control yourself?" Spencer teased, "When you have a baby, you'll understand Spence" I giggled. "That wont be for quite sometime, hey baby?" she looked up at Toby who looked very uncomfortable. "Hanna and I would have said the same thing a year ago, but look at us now" Caleb said with a laugh.

It was now 11pm, and the party was at its peak. I was on my 6th cup of vodka soda, and Toby was busily pouring Emily, Spencer, Aria and I a round of tequila shots. "Bottoms up girls." he announced, and we didn't hesitate in downing the alcohol, laughing hysterically as soon as we swallowed.

"I... miss... Ezraaa" Aria stuttered between hiccups, causing Emily to spray her mouthful of apple berry cider all over Spencer because she was laughing so hard. Caleb and Toby left us alone to deal with emotional drunk Aria. That was the first of many bad decisions that night. As soon as the boys walked away, i heard my favorite song Come & Get it by Selena Gomez blasting from the dance floor. "LETS DANCE!" i screamed, and us four girls linked up hands and clumsily stumbled over to the dance floor. We yelled and sung along with the song, "WHEN YOU'RE READY COME AND GET IT NA-NA-NA-NA, NA-NA-NA-NA" we laughed, and at that moment a whole croup of boys surrounded us "Oh i'd love to come and get it," one of them smirked creepily at Aria. "I'm...engaged... piss off!" Aria slurred.

The next thing I remember is my phone vibrating in my bra. I grabbed all of the girls hands, and drunkenly stumbled away from the music to find a quiet spot to answer it. "Yeeeeelllloooooooo" I answered, "Hanna, its your mum." I shushed the girls who were giggling next to me so that i could hear my mum talking. "Hanna, i need you to come and get Delilah. She wont feed from the bottle, i've tried everything." My head was spinning from the alcohol, but i could here the panic in her voice. "Ill find, uhm whats his name... Caleb!" i mumbled, "well be there soon." And i fumbled with my phone and hit the end call button.

Thankfully Toby, who was completely sober walked up at that moment, "Tobssss, i need Cawebbbb." I said, trying my hardest to string together a legible sentence. "My baby needs me back at my mummy's" I added. "Caleb is in the kitchen, C'mon Hanna i'll take you to him. He is too drunk to drive, and obviously you are too. So i will drive you to your mothers house." Toby announced, looking at Spencer who just nodded her head to let him know that she would be okay to stay at the party with Aria and Emily.

Within 10 minutes Toby had dropped Caleb and I at my mums. We walked inside, both trying our best to look sober. As soon as we opened the door my mum was standing there holding a screaming Delilah. "Oh god Hanna, you smell like someone poured a bottle of vodka all over you." I giggled, but then shook my head. I needed to be serious to sort out Lilah.

I reached my arms out to hold her, "No Hanna, you're too drunk. How could you get so drunk, knowing that your daughter could need you?" My mum snarked in a harsh tone. "It okay Ashley, we aren't that drunk." Caleb said, trying his best to sound sober, but instead sounding like a robot. "Well Hanna definitely has too much alcohol in her system to breast feed", i felt my heart drop. My mum was right. How could i be so stupid. My baby was literally starving, and i couldn't even feed her. "Go and sit on the couch you two, i'll take Delilah and heat up a new bottle. Maybe you guys can get her to drink it." My mum ordered.

**A/N: Don't hate me please. I just felt like the story needed to be a little more realistic. Review, Review, Review! love you all xo**


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. Please enjoy and dont forget to review! xo

**Chapter 22:**  
**Caleb's P.O.V:**  
I woke up the next morning feeling exhausted, and hungover. Last night was a nightmare. We had stayed up until 3am trying to get Lilah to bottle feed. Hanna and I had decided to stay at Ashley's the night, since neither of us could drive. I rolled over to look at Hanna, she looked like a mess. Mascara was smeared all over her face, she was wearing one of my old t-shirts, and her hair was tied in a messy bun on her head, but it was a sexy looking mess. Pity she wasn't cleared by the doctors to have sex yet.

I carefully climbed out of bed, trying not to wake Hanna, grabbed the little princess from her crib, and headed down stairs to get myself a class of water and an aspirin. "Good Morning," i said politely to Ashley who was doing dishes in the kitchen. "hmm, how's the head this morning?" she snarled back. I could tell that she was upset at Hanna and I for last night. And i don't blame her. I just nodded slighty, and took two aspirin with a glass of cold water.

"I need you to go and wake Hanna up, i need to talk to her please" Ashley said coldly, taking Delilah from my arms. I wasn't in the mood to argue with her, so i headed back upstairs to find Hanna just waking up. "My head fucking kills." she groaned, "mine too baby. Your mum wants to talk to you downstairs." "Shit. How pissed is she?" "Very." I warned her.

**Hanna's P.O.V:**  
I decided to just stay in Caleb's t-shirt, fixed up my hair and headed downstairs. Caleb decided to take a shower while i talked with my mum. I took a deep breath and headed downstairs. "Good morning mum." I said quietly, reaching my hands out to grab Delilah, I pulled her up and kissed all over her face. I still felt awful about last night. "Hanna, we need to talk about last night." My mum said and i nodded, slowly taking a seat at the breakfast bar. " I understand that you and Caleb deserve a night out, but i trusted that you would be more responsible. What would have happened if Delilah was sick, or if we couldn't get her to drink from a bottle? Your partying days are over, Han."

I felt a tear fall down my cheek. "I know mum, i'm so sorry. I just, i don't want to lose the girls. They can still go out whenever they want, and do whatever they want, and i'm stuck at home with a newborn. Don't get me wrong, i love Delilah and i wouldn't change a thing. But.. i just..." i couldn't think of how to finish my sentence. "You're just trying to find a balance between motherhood, and being a teenager." My mum concluded, i nodded "Exactly." My mum walked around the kitchen counter, and placed her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Hanna, we just need to avoid another night like last night from happening again." "Given how shitty i feel today, i'm never drinking again." i half smiled, "whatever you say Hanna." my mum laughed.

Caleb came back downstairs, showered and dressed, looking sexy as ever. "Am i interrupting?" he said carefully scrutinizing my facial expression, i shook my head no. "Good," he smiled, "we better get going" "where?" I asked, "I knew you wouldn't remember. You and Aria decided last night that Aria was going to do a photo shoot of Delilah today." I had a vague memory of this discussion, "I'll go call Aria. Can you gather Lilahs stuff?" I asked, standing on my tippy toes to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

**Aria's P.O.V:**  
I don't remember how i got home last night, but all that matters is i am laying in mine and Ezra's bed. I rolled over, to find that Ezra wasn't there. I groaned and looked at the time, it was 8:43am. I could hear talking in the kitchen, i listened carefully and immediately realised it was Ezra and Malcolm. Great, a hangover and a 7 year old. As i was about to get out of bed, my phone rang. Hanna's name came up on the caller ID. "Han, i was just about to call you. Is my niece okay?" i asked, rubbing my eyes "She is fine, now. Do you remember what we decided last night? The photo shoot?" I thought about it, "I wasn't sure if i had dreamt that or not" I laughed, "let me get dressed and ill meet you at Linda's studio in an hour?" Hanna agreed, and i hung up the phone and went to talk to Ezra.

A/N: Next chapter is some Hanna and Aria interaction :) the more reviews, the more i feel like updating haha xo


	24. Chapter 23

** A/N: I'm back :) hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to review if you want me to update sooner! **

** Chapter 23**:  
**Hanna's P.O.V**:  
Caleb and I drove back to our loft, and decided to take a family shower. I wriggled out of my pajamas (Caleb's T-shirt) and stood in the shower, while Caleb handed me Delilah, and then climbed in himself. "This is a little different to the first shower we shared together" Caleb said with a sexy half smile, "and every shower we had together after that" I teased seductively. I washed Lilah's little tufts of blonde hair with baby shampoo. And of course Caleb couldn't resist making her bubbly hair into a Mohawk. "Hang on, I need to get a photo of this!" I laughed, "hold her, my phones just here" I handed the baby to Caleb and leaned out of the shower to grab my iPhone from the bathroom sink.

I snapped a few photos, making sure to include Caleb's sexy abs. " I love you so much" I smiled, pressing my lips to his as we let the warm water trickle over us, of course being careful to keep the water out of Delilah's face. "I love you more." He whispered, I smiled. Right now, in this moment, just me, my fiancé and our daughter, my life is perfect. "I don't know how much longer I can do this, Hanna. I need to touch you" he groaned, rubbing a finger up and down my spine. "I know babe. I have a check up with the doctor in 11 days, he will hopefully give me the all clear. Caleb bit his lip and nodded. it was so hard to resist him. But I knew I had to get out of the shower, as I was meeting Aria in 25 minutes.

**Caleb's p.o.v:**  
I never imagined myself having a family. Growing up in foster care, you start to believe that your destined to be alone, or an outsider. But now, here I am. In the shower, of the apartment I share with my ravishing fiancé and princess of a daughter. I could hardly wait for what the future holds for us. Hanna snapped me out of the daze I was in when she turned ran her hand over my arse, carefully balancing Lilah on her other arm. "What are you doing?" I choked out, trying so hard not to get turned on. "Getting your attention." She smirked, "I have to go and take Delilah to this photo-shoot." Just as I thought she was going to get out of the shower, she leant in to whisper to me, "if it was just is in the shower, I would have pleasured you another way" she winked as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her and Delilah. "You're a tease Hanna Marin" I fake whined. "Goodbye daddy, we love you." And with that they were gone.

**Hanna's .PO.V**  
I dressed Delilah in a plain onesie, and packed a bag full of different outfits to take photos in. Since we were only meeting Aria, I decided to wear my hair in a pony tail and just wear sweats and a cardigan. When I pulled up at the studio, Ar was just unlocking the door. "Hanna Marin left the house in sweats?" She exclaimed, "motherhood" I shrugged. Aria laughed, "lets go get some photos of my beautiful niece" she said. We settled on a vintage glamour theme for the shoot. I dressed Lilah in her first outfit, a pearl embellished mauve onesie, with a baby pink ruffle skirt. Aria came back from the store room with an arm full of props, including a string of pearls, various colors of feather boas, a vintage suitcase, and a pink mini velvet couch.

The next hour was spent oohing and aahing over Delilah. In most of the photos she was sleeping, others she was smiling or pulling faces. As I scooped Delilah up to change her into her final outfit, I noticed Aria staring at me. "what?" I said, "I want a baby." She said sheepishly, "aww Aria!" I gushed. "Ezra's older than us, and he really wants a little brother or sister for Malcolm. I think more than anything he wants to experience everything that he missed out on with Malcolm when he was a baby." Aria explained. " I totally get it." I assured her, "But trust me, being a teen mum is hard. When the time is right, it will happen for you and Ezra." I smiled, " at least for now I've got this little one to play with." she giggled, taking Delilah into her arms.

"So when do I get the prints?" I asked, "I'll print them during my shift on Monday and give them to you when we meet for dinner Monday night to discuss my wedding plans" Aria replied. I nodded, making a mental note to ask if Caleb could look after Delilah so that the girls and I could have some alone time.

"Ugh what is that smell?" Aria grimaced. "That would be my lovely daughter. She gets it from Caleb I swear" I giggled. "Do you want to change her? If you and Fitz have a baby bookworm you'll be changing a lot of dirty diapers." Aria thought for a moment. "I guess so.." She said hesitantly as I handed her a clean diaper and some wipes. "Don't worry I'll be here to supervise." I assured her.

It was hilarious watching Arias face as she changed the diaper. "Okay, I've changed my mind. That was disgusting." Aria joked, as she buttoned up Lilah's onesie, she scooped her up and held her so that their eyes were level, "you're lucky I love you kiddo." She whispered before gently kissing Lilah's nose.

**A/N: Thanks for reading :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Please note that i have changed the rating of this story to M, because i am currently writing some smut in future chapters, nothing too graphic so don't be discouraged if your not into that kind of thing. I will post an A/N at the beginning of any future chapter that has M rated action in it for those of you who want to skip it. Thanks for reading, love you all! xox**

**Chapter 24:**  
**Hanna's P.O.V: **

On the way home from the studio I called past Emily's house. Delilah was asleep so I kept her in her carrier. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a sobbing Emily. "Em, what's happened? Are you okay?" I said, feeling concerned for my best friend. She didn't say anything, but headed upstairs to her bedroom.

I shut the door behind me and followed her.I placed Lilah's carrier on the carpet floor and sat next to Emily on the bed "Emily, please tell me what's wrong?" "Paige and I" she stuttered, "we broke up.. last night." My heart broke. Paige was the first girl Em had let her self fall for since she lost Maya. "Oh Emily, I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" I said, pulling her in for a hug. Emily took a moment to calm down, "she thinks I have feelings for Samara." "And do you?" "I don't know.." Emily said breaking down into tears again. "I love you, Em. I'm always here to talk. And you were pretty drunk last night, we all were. Maybe you should try talking to Paige." "Thanks Han,but I think it's really over" she sniffled.

At that moment Delilah started to cry. "Feeding time." I said, standing up to take her out of her carrier. I walked back over to Emily's bed and propped myself up with some pillows, I un-clipped my bra and held Delilah in my left arm, "you don't mind do you?" I asked Emily, "nothing I haven't seen before." Emily half laughed, wiping the remnants of her tears from her cheek. I allowed Delilah to latch on and she calmed down immediately. She was a little piggy like her dad. Which made me so proud because of how sick she was when she was born. "Can you believe that Delilah is a month old tomorrow?" I said, looking down at my baby. "It's going way too fast." Emily said, "I think watching you in labor put me off having kids" she teased.

I was glad that Emily had calmed down. "Hey, do you want to spend the night at the loft with Delilah and I? Caleb is working a night shift at the apple store, something about updating all the software. We can have a movie night?" I suggested, "I dunno Han." Em said, "you shouldn't be alone tonight. I owe you anyway, you looked after me when Caleb and I broke up after A ran his mum off the road" I insisted "Alright, I'll go pack a bag." She said in defeat.

When we got back to the loft, I noticed that Delilah had a fever. I gave her a cool bath, some infants ibuprofen, and set her to bed early. "I love you princess." I whispered as i laid her into the crib. I grabbed a bowl of popcorn on my way past the kitchen and set to work picking a movie with Emily. We decided a romance movie was out of the question, So settled on Easy A.

"Okay, is it just me, or do all of the red A's in this movie make you anxious too?" I laughed, "Oh my god, i was thinking that too!" Emily nodded enthusiastically, and we both laughed at the irony of the situation. "Hanna?" Em said, i nodded slightly not taking my eyes off the screen, " Thank you, for keeping me company tonight."she said softly" It's my pleasure. Now shut up, the sexy music number is about to come on" I laughed.

Delilah woke up for a feed about an hour into the movie, but thankfully her fever had come down. "Han," Em said, "yeah?" I asked. "I'm really proud of you. We all are." she smiled, I couldn't help but to grin like an idiot. "That means a lot. I'm proud of you too. We've all been through a lot." Emily nodded. "I'm ready for bed, Lilah will be up again in a few hours. You coming?" I yawned, and Emily nodded. I checked on my daughter who was soundly sleeping in the crib next to my bed, before crawling in to bed and falling asleep immediately.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. I rolled over to find that Lilah wasn't in her crib. When I walked into the living room Emily was cooking breakfast and Caleb was playing with Delilah while watching tv. "Good morning beautiful" Caleb smiled, I walked over to him and kissed him softly "Morning sexy" I whispered, and I sat on his lap slowly, making sure not to squash Delilah. "Em, you didn't have to cook us pancakes!" I insisted, "I wanted to." She smiled. "Well thanks then" I smirked, as she handed me a plate of banana pancakes with hersheys syrup on them, my favorite.

"I've got to get going to school" Emily announced. I sighed, as much as I hated to admit it.. I missed school, well the social side of it anyway. "Have a good day. See you at the grille tonight, get ready for some serious wedding planning." I laughed and Emily rolled her eyes and waved goodbye. "What's your plans for today?" I asked Caleb, "spending the day on the couch with my girls." He replied "Sounds perfect to me, fiance" I said, emphasizing the word fiance.

**A/N: SORRY paily fans. Please don't hate me! I've never really liked Paige, but that's just my opinion, it is my story after all haha. **

**ALSO, ive written an adorable Spoby scene, and an even cuter Haleb scene in the next few chapters. So the more reviews i get, the sooner you get to read them! xox**


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: YAY! thanks for the lovely reviews. Here is an extra long chapter for you xo

**Chapter 25:**

**Hanna's P.O.V:**  
"Alright, so what date to you want to do your wedding?" I asked Aria. She paused to think for a moment, "this is going to sound crazy, but in 8 weeks.."I almost spat my water everywhere.

"Are you pregnant?" Spence asked, and we all waited anxiously for an answer. "No!" She finally said, "Ezra and I both want a summer wedding, and I don't want to wait until next year. You guys, I spent years hiding my relationship, I just want to be able to walk down the street hand in hand with my husband, knowing that our relationship is official and legal, and that no one can tell us otherwise." She continued. "Okay, that's fair enough." we all agreed.

"Well then, if we've only got 8 weeks to plan this wedding lets get started" I said, knowing that I would be the one to do most of the wedding planning. The girls and i spent the next 3 hours planning for the Montgomery-Fitz wedding. Aria had decided that the wedding party would consist of myself, Spencer and Emily as bridesmaids/ co-maids of honor (she couldn't pick just one of us), Hardy would be best man, and Caleb and Toby would be groomsmen, Malcolm would be ring bearer, and Delilah will be flower girl, even though she will only be three months old.

Thankfully Aria and Ezra both agreed that they only wanted a small ceremony, with close friends and family. Spencer had offered up her lake house as the venue for both the ceremony and reception, and Aria had loved the idea. "The ceremony could be on the dock, and the reception inside," I suggested, and Aria nodded asking Spencer to write that down in the bridal journal.

As 9:30 pm rolled around, i decided it was time to go home. So i said my goodbyes to the girls, and drove the short drive back to the loft. To find Caleb asleep on the lounge in his underwear, I laughed quietly snapping a picture on my phone and tiptoed over to him. "Hey sexy," i whispered into his ear, causing his eyes to slowly flutter open. "mhhmmmmm" he grumbled, trying to pull me down onto the couch with him. "Why don't we cuddle in bed? Rather than squishing on the couch" i teased, taking his hand and attempting to pull him up off the couch. "Go and climb into bed baby, i just want to go an say goodnight to my daughter and then ill be right with you." Caleb nodded and headed towards the bed, as i tiptoed over to Lilah's bassinet in the opposite corner of our bedroom. She was sleeping peacefully, and i stood for a moment watching her chest rise and fall. "Night bubba, i love you" i whispered, and then changed into one of Caleb's t-shirts and climbed next to him in bed. "I love you" i whispered, "I love you more" Caleb mumbled, already half asleep.

Today was exactly 1 month since Delilah was born. The day started off like any other, with Delilah waking us up at exactly 7:15am. "Can you believe she is a month old already?" I asked Caleb, as we sat at the table eating fruit loops for breakfast while Lilah slept in the swing next to us, "It's gone so fast, it feels like just yesterday that you were screaming at me, and trying to break my hand" he teased as he shoved a spoonful of the sugary cereal into his mouth. "It fucking hurt." I laughed, "Anyway, we really should take her to visit your mum, she hasn't seen her since the hospital, except for on face-time obviously" I suggested, "what about Aria's wedding planning?" Caleb asked, trying to hide his excitement at the idea of a trip to LA. "I'm sure the girls can handle it for a few days." I said. "If you say so. I'll text mum and ask if she minds us coming this week, I've got 4 days off work starting tomorrow" he said, taking his phone from his pocket and tapping away on it.  
"Perfect. Well, im taking Delilah to see Spencer for a coffee this morning. Have a good day at work, and let me know what your mum says so we can book flights" I stood from the table and walked around to kiss Caleb goodbye. "Love you" he smiled, "you too." I still got butterflies every time he said that to me.

I arrived at the Hastings house and made my way to the barn to meet Spencer. I didn't bother knocking, since she knew i was coming over. Or at least i thought she did. I opened the door to the barn and made my way to the living room, where i was greeted by the sight of a half naked Spencer, grinding up against a half naked Toby on the couch. "woah! sorry to interrupt!" I laughed and pretended to cover Delilah's eyes, and they both jumped apart at the sound of my voice.

Spencer grabbed a cushion from the couch and used it to cover her bare breasts. "Hanna, i..." "forgot i was coming over?" I teased, raising my eyebrows at Toby who was blushing furiously and trying to pull his jeans back on.

"Uh Yeah. Han, do you mind passing me my clothes from on the floor just over there?" Spence murmured shooting a look at Toby who was now fully dressed. "I had better go to work. By Spence, sorry Hanna." he said as he hurried out the door. I grabbed her clothes from the floor and handed them too her. "And to think, this time last year you were judging me for having sex on a couch" I laughed and Spencer rolled her eyes, "we weren't having sex!" she said defensively, "yeah, not yet" i teased.

After allowing Spencer to put her clothes back on, and recover from her heated make out session we were sitting in the lounge room, talking about Aria's wedding, and other pointless stuff. "So, why aren't you at school?" I asked, "College fair day, and I've already got a scholarship to UPEN." she reminded me. "Ah, of course." i nodded.

"Do you miss school?" Spence said as she tickled Delilahs little feet. "The social side of it, yeah" i admitted. "But that little angel you're holding is worth it." I added. "you're coming to watch us graduate next weekend though right?" she asked, and I nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, it a perfect opportunity to show off my beautiful daughter to the rest of the year group." Spence laughed and shook her head at me.

My phone vibrated with a text from Caleb saying that his mum was looking forward to seeing us tomorrow and insisted on paying our flights."Oh, Caleb and I are taking missy moo to visit Nana Claudia in Montecido tomorrow for a few days, so i'm leaving you and Emily in charge of making sure Aria doesn't turn into bridezilla" I said, smiling sweetly. "Gee, thanks." Spencer said sarcastically. I just laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

"It does not feel like a month since we were all at the hospital watching you writhe in pain.." Spencer said, "I feel like I've loved this little girl for much longer than 4 weeks." she added, tapping her pointer finger against Lilah's nose. "Trust me, I know. She is already growing up too fast." I admitted, thinking back to when i went into labor at my mums house. And the exact moment that i heard Delilah cry for the first time.  
"I got her a present" Spence said excitedly, "hang on i'll go get it from our room" she added, "our room?" i mocked, causing her to roll her eyes. "You realise you're the engaged mother who lives with her fiance? Yet you're teasing me for sharing a room with my boyfriend?" She laughed, "touche" I said, and Spencer disappeared into the bedroom.

She returned a moment later with a little pink gift box in her hand, "open it now!" Spence said as she handed me the box, i opened it to reveal a tiny pink and pearl beaded bracelet with Delilahs name written on the beads (SEE IMAGE ON PROFILE) "Spence! It's beautiful!" I said in awe, as i removed the tiny bracelet from the box, "thank you so much! Can you help me clip it on her?" i asked, as i unwrapped Delilah from the blanket she was in, Spence nodded and held out Lil's tiny wrist. "That is just too cute!" I smiled up at Spencer, "just making sure she knows how much Aunty Spence loves her" she joked.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you think Caleb would freak out if i got Delilahs ears pierced?" I wondered out loud, "he would get over it eventually." Spence said, "when do you want to get it done?" she asked, "i was thinking now. Would you come with me?" i replied, "Sure." "You're the best. There's a little chemist in town that pierces any age baby's, lets go there." I suggested, standing up to gather mine and Delilahs things, as Spencer grabbed her handbag, and we headed for the door.

"How can i help you ladies today?" the young saleswoman asked, "were looking to get her ears pierced" i said, motioning towards Delilah, "do you have any appointments available now to do it?" i asked. "Of course, is this your little sister?" the lady chirped tickling Delilahs face, Spencer almost choked on the water she was drinking. "My daughter actually" I corrected her, trying my best not to sound rude. "So sorry," the woman blushed, "bring her this way and you can pick out a set of studs from our infant range." she added, turning swiftly and walking towards the back corner of the store. Spence shot me a look and i just shrugged in response.

We settled on a set of set of gold earrings with tiny (fake) pearls. (SEE PIC ON PROFILE) I was getting nervous, just as the woman was preparing the piercing gun a wake of nerves came over me. "Spence, can you hold her while she has it done? I can't watch her in pain" I whispered. "Uh, i guess.." she said, "but as soon as she starts screaming i'm handing her to you." "you're the best!" I smiled as I handed Lilah over to her. "Okay, are we ready?" a different lady whose name badge read Jacinta asked, Spencer nodded, and i turned so that i wasn't facing them.

"3,2,1..." *click* the sound of the piercing gun rang through the room. Closely followed by Delilahs sharp screams, i scrunched my face up and tried to fight back the strong maternal instinct I had to grab her from Spencer's arms and soothe her. 'Just one more ear,' i thought to myself. "If you could just hold her head still while i do the other ear," Jacinta said to Spencer, "and 3,2,1..." *click* Delilahs screams became even louder, causing my heart to break. "All done" Jacinta said, and i turned to see Delilah's tiny little face covered in tears, and Spence looking like she had seen a ghost.

I reached out and took my baby into my arms, cradling her against my heart and rocking gently. "Mummy's sorry bubba. Shhhh... you're okay now. I'm sorry" I whispered, rubbing my right hand in small circles on her back and bottom. Eventually she calmed down, and we all headed to the checkout. After paying, Spence and i decided to go to Starbucks. Spence ordered, while i got us a table. "I officially feel like the worst mother in the world." I admitted to Spencer, still feeling guilty for inflicting such pain on my baby. "Han, look at her now. She has already forgotten what happened." i nodded, she was right. Delilah was fast asleep in my arms, looking beautiful as ever with her tiny pierced ears. After finishing our drinks, i dropped Spencer back home, thanking her for Delilahs present, and for coming with me, before heading back home to the apartment to pack for California.

**Caleb's P.O.V:**

"Hey princess," I couldn't help but smile as I walked through the door, seeing Hanna breastfeeding Delilah on the sofa. "Well hello Handsome," Hanna smirked. "How are my babies today?" I asked, bending over to kiss Hanna softly. I couldn't see Lilah because Han had a blanket draped over her shoulder. "We're good. We spent the day with Spence and went to the mall." she replied. "Caleb, there's something i should tell you." Hanna said, i could hear the anxiousness in her voice.

"You know you can tell me anything, Hanna." I assured her, even though my heart was thumping in my chest and my mind was running through all of the possibilities of what she may say. "I... I got Delilah's ears pierced today." she finally blurted out. I thought for a moment, "that's it?" I asked, holding back laughed, a look of confusion washed over her perfect face, "Hanna, i thought someone had died, or you were breaking up with me." I laughed. I saw Hanna's chest fall, as she sighed with relief. "Sorry if i scared you. I just didn't want you to be mad." she laughed, "I can never stay mad at you anyway" I winked, "As long as you don't let her get any tattoos without my approval."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the little Spoby scene in there. I was up late watching YouTube videos of all the Spoby kisses since S1 and i couldn't help myself haha.**

**ALSO, i am not mentally prepared for tonight's episode :( I am going to be an emotional wreck! Here's hoping all of us Halebers make it through this tough time. xox**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys, i am in the process of changing all my pictures that go with this story to collages so that i can upload more pics, so please be sure to check that out :) Bit of a filler chapter, but there's a good scene coming soon! xo**

** Chapter 26:**  
**Hanna's P.O.V:**  
As soon as i woke up i sent a text to both Aria and Emily, 'Hey guys, Caleb and I are taking bubs to Cali for a few days. Don't worry, i'll be back to see you graduate. Love you' I pressed send and rolled over in the bed, Caleb was still sleeping. I peppered gentle kisses up his spine, and along his jaw line causing him to groan huskily. "mmmm, good morning to you too." he mumbled, rolling so that we were face to face. "As much as i would love to make out in bed all morning, we have to pack and get on a plane in just a few hours." I reminded him, standing up from bed. "C'mon, up and at em" I teased, smacking his ever so sexy arse.

Delilah was just waking up when I got to her bassinet. "You too missy, you've got a big day ahead of you." I coo'ed. After feeding and changing Delilah, i laid her in her rocker while i began packing. Caleb took about 5 minutes to throw some clothes into a bag and he was done, but for me it was a little harder. Eventually we were all packed and ready to go. "Diapers?" "Check" "wipes?" "Check" " Rash cream?" "Check" "pacifier?" "Got it." "Okay, were good to go." I smiled, and headed for the door. As soon as we reached the elevator, i had a revelation. "We forgot the baby!" I yelled, and Caleb burst into laughter. "I'll go get her" he laughed and re-opened the door to the loft, returning seconds later with a blissfully sleeping Delilah in his arms.

"I told my mum we would call past her house on our way to the airport." I told Caleb, who nodded and turned down her street. He pulled into the driveway, and we all got out of the car. "You go knock, ill get the little one out." Caleb said. "Hey mum," I said pushing the door open. "Hanna, I've missed you." She grinned, pulling me in for a hug. "Now where's my baby? I need an extra cuddle since you're taking her away from me!" she huffed, "Mum chill, we're only going to be gone for 3 days." I rolled my eyes as Caleb came into the kitchen with Delilah in his arms.

"We cant stay long Mum, our flight leaves in and hour and a half." I reminded her, watching as she blew raspberries on Lilah's cheeks (**CAN WE JUST TAKE A MOMENT TO REMEMBER ASHLEY'S KEEK WITH TYLER WHERE HE BLEW RASPBERRIES ON HER NECK)** "Okay" my mum said, pretending to pout. "Nana loves you, have fun with Nana Claudia" she smiled playfully at Delilah and kissed her softly before handing her back to me. "We will be back soon, Mum. Love you" I said, hugging her with my free arm. "Bye Ashley, don't worry i'll look after the girls." Caleb said, "Love you guys." my mum said as we climbed back into the car and headed to the airport.

Since Claudia had paid for us to have first class tickets, we got to skip most of the lines and we were checked-in and through security within half an hour. Delilah was sleeping soundly strapped up against Caleb's chest, making him look sexy as ever. "You're really working that baby carrier" i teased playfully, "only for you baby." he smiled back seductively. I secretly couldn't wait to get the all clear from my doctor, 6 weeks is a long time for me and Caleb without sex.

We were seated right at the front of the plane, where they had a bassinet that folded out between mine and Caleb's seats for Delilah to lay in. The flight attendants gave their usual spiel about emergency exits and all of that stuff, and before we knew it we were taxing down the runway. Unfortunately, Delilah screamed during takeoff, making it very stressful for Caleb and I. But as soon as we reached the right altitude, she settled down and fell asleep. It was a day flight so Caleb and I decided to watch a movie on our individual screens. I chose The Notebook, because who wouldn't? and Caleb chose The Fast and Furious.

The flight was 4 and a half hours, but thankfully it went by pretty quickly, and Lilah slept for most of the time, waking up about half way through for a feed and diaper change. As soon as we landed, we were first off the plane, and headed towards the luggage conveyors. I stood back, while Caleb grabbed our two suitcases and Delilahs pink pram, which i then fastened her into. We finally made our way to the arrivals lounge, where Claudia stood with Caleb's younger brothers James and Clay who were both holding handmade welcome signs. I turned to look at Caleb as we walked towards his family, and admired the grin he had on his face. Caleb was busy hugging and play wrestling with his little brothers, while i hugged Claudia.

**Claudia's P.O.V:**

I spotted Caleb and Hanna walking across the arrivals lounge, and my heart swelled with pride at the sight of them. Hanna was pushing the pram with Delilah in it, and Caleb was pushing the trolley with their luggage on it, and both of them had big smiles on their faces. They looked like a real little family. Caleb greeted James and Clay first so i took the opportunity to hug Hanna, "I've missed you!" I told her, "You look fabulous. I did not look as good as you do a month after having my kids" I complimented, causing her to blush.

"I've missed you too." she smiled sweetly, "and so has your grand-daughter." she added, pulling back the blanket which was draped over the pram, to reveal a wide-awake Delilah. I stared at her for a moment, she was such a beautiful mix of Hanna and Caleb. She had Caleb's flawless olive skin, and button nose, and Hanna's blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. "She is so big now." I exclaimed, finally getting Caleb's attention. "She looks more grown up with her ears pierced doesn't she ma," Caleb laughed pulling me in for a hug. "Definitely, now enough of you two, i need a cuddle from my baby girl." I said, reaching my arms out to unbuckle her from the stroller.

Both Hanna and Caleb laughed. I took Delilah up into my arms and kissed her little cheeks. "Nana missed you. I don't like being so far away from my first grand-baby." I said, "Does Lilah think i should move to Rosewood?" Caleb and Hanna laughed, and Delilah fluttered her long eyelashes, "I take that as a yes." Caleb smiled, wrapping his arm around Hanna's waist. "Alright gang, what do you say we head to the house to drop off the luggage and then have some late lunch in Santa Barbara?" I suggested, and everyone nodded eagerly. "Mum, you'll have to put Delilah back into the stroller so that we can put her into the car you know?" Caleb snarked sarcastically, I rolled my eyes "yes i know that, i just missed her. 3 weeks is a long time." I sighed, thinking back to the last time a saw Delilah, she was just a week old and was still undergoing treatment. "Maybe you really should move to Rosewood then." Hanna suggested, and i just shrugged and we all got into the car, driven by our chauffeur, and headed to the house.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :) just a little haleb fluff. The more reviews i get the more i update! xo**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Updating especially for Georgia (ayoungnovelist) if you guys haven't already (you probably all have) you should check out her stories, she is AMAZING! enjoy xo**

**Chapter 27:**  
**Hanna's P.O.V:**  
After dropping our luggage at the house, we headed to have lunch on the Santa Barbara Pier. Caleb had Delilah strapped to his chest again, which i think makes him look super sexy. And I had James and Clay holding either of my hands, while Claudia walked beside us. To the people around us, we probably looked like a very mixed-match family, but to us, it felt right. I was really starting to think that Claudia and the boys moving to Rosewood was not such a bad idea. Because us moving to California, and away from my mum and the girls was out of the question.

I ordered a Chicken Caesar salad, and Caleb ordered a burger and fries. Claudia, who was cradling a sleeping Delilah, and I sat towards one end of the table, while Caleb sat with the boys and helped them color in on their kids menu's. "So how is motherhood?" she asked me with a caring smile, "It's definitely a learning process" i laughed, "but i am loving every minute of it." I added, looking down and my beautiful daughter.

"I think you and Caleb are doing an amazing job." she complimented, reaching out to place her hand on top of mine, "Thank you. That really means a lot. I love your son more than you could ever imagine. And i am so glad that we have you and the boys as a part of the family now."I admitted, making Claudia tear up. "I know you do, Hanna. And i am grateful everyday that he has you, Delilah, and your mother in his life." she smiled, wiping away a stray tear before any of the boys noticed.

**Caleb's P.O.V:**

I looked up from the picture i had been carefully coloring with my youngest brother Clay, and saw Hanna and my mother holding hands and staring at Delilah. It made me so happy to see them bonding. It makes me love Hanna even more, if that even possible. I waited until they had finished talking, and slowly stood from my seat and walked over to Hanna. "I love you so much." I whispered in her left ear so that only she could here me, i then touched her cheek and pushed my lips against hers for a brief moment.

A beautiful smile spread across her face, and her cheeks were a little flushed. "Ugh! no kissing at the table." James grimaced, "you'll get kooties," Clay yelled across the table, causing the rest of us to laugh. "Will i get kooties if i do this?" I grinned mischievously as i pulled Hanna in for another kiss, this time sloppily licking around her lips and face to tease the little boys. "Alright Caleb, you've made your point." My mum laughed, "Yeah, thanks for the slobber." Hanna fake grimaced, wiping her mouth clean.

After lunch, we decided to venture to downtown LA. I was going to spend some time with James and Clay, playing laser tag. While Hanna, Delilah and my Mum went shopping at the grove. "Alright, have fun. Hanna, don't buy too much!" I laughed, "I love you." I whispered pulling her into a hug, "I love you too." She smiled, as she and my mum headed towards the mall and me and the boys got in a taxi.

**Hanna's P.O.V: **

"I thought we could look for a little dress for Lilah, Aria is getting married in less than 8 weeks." I suggested, "Oh how cute. There is a gorgeous little boutique down this way." Claudia smiled, and i followed her through the mall. The boutique was called 'Tutu cute' and was full of some of the cutest dresses and baby accessories i have ever seen. "Oh my god" i said, "I knew you'd like this place." she laughed. "I don't even know where to start" i smiled, running my hand across a rack of tiny dresses. "Well, what color does Aria want the dress to be?" she asked, "Um, i think she wanted Lilah and me and the other girls to wear either cream or a dusty pink." I remember the brief conversation we had about dresses the week before. "Okay, lets start looking then." Claudia announced.

After 35 minutes of looking through the store we had narrowed it down to 3 dresses, one cream tulle, one ivory lace, and one dusty pink lace. "Alright, i still cant pick one." i sighed, "how about we take a picture of all three and text it to Aria and she can choose?" "you're a genius!" I laughed, snapping a photo of the three dresses hanging next to each other. I sent the picture to Aria with a text saying 'which one do you want Lilah to wear for the wedding? x' Thankfully she replied almost instantly, 'I really like the dusty pink one :)' the text read. 'perfect, me too. talk later xox' i quickly typed back. "The pink one it is" I smiled, "lets go look for some matching accessories now" Claudia smiled.

We found a perfect newborn headband, which was the same shade of dusty pink, with a fabric flower and pearl beads on it. "I think we have everything." i said, taking the dress and headband to the cashier to pay, while Claudia cuddled Delilah. I paid for the items and we headed back out into the mall. "I can't wait for Aria to see Delilah in this outfit." I smiled, "she's going to look beautiful, just like her mummy is." Claudia complimented.

_(Note: there will be a pic of the dress and headband on my profile after i upload the wedding chapter.)_

The rest of the afternoon was spend browsing the shops. I had bought some new onesies for Delilah, and a dress and some jewelery for myself, and Claudia had bought some clothes for the boys, and a new blouse for herself. Delilah was perfectly well behaved for the whole afternoon. "I can't believe she didn't fuss this whole time." I admitted, as i sat at Starbucks to breastfeed her while we waited for Caleb and the boys to meet us. "She is a little shopaholic like her mum." Claudia teased, "and her Nana!" i laughed, motioning my head towards the pile of bags next to her at the table.

**A/N: Please review, I don't want to spoil anything, but the next chapter gets a little steamy. xox**


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a more sexual chapter, so i hope i did okay! :)

**Chapter 28:**  
**Hanna's P.O.V:**

It was about 6pm when we got back to Claudia's house in Montecido. Clay and James were eating dinner, and Delilah was sleeping on Caleb's lap. "How about i watch little miss tonight, and you guys can go out for dinner or to a movie or something?" Claudia kindly suggested, "Oh you don't have to do that." I said, "I want to!" she persisted, "what do you think babe?" I asked Caleb, "sounds good." He smiled, not taking his eyes off of Delilah. "Well go and get ready then, Han!" she smiled, so I headed upstairs to the guest bedroom Caleb and I shared and picked out an outfit to wear. I pulled on a pastel mint blouse, with a floral print skater skirt and my baby pink pumps, quickly fixed my makeup and added a few curls to my hair and then headed back downstairs to find that Caleb had already changed.

"I made a reservation for the both of you at Cava Restaurant, the driver is waiting out the front." Claudia gleamed proudly. "Thank you," I smiled "Delilah is due for another feed in an hour, and we usually put her down to sleep at 8:30. Please call us if there is any problem." "I will. Go have fun, I love you guys." Claudia smiled, "Thank you mum." Caleb said placing a kiss on her cheek. And we headed out to the car, which was waiting in the driveway as Claudia has said.

"I could get used to this." I smiled, as I cuddled into Caleb's chest in the back of the car. "Because your a princess." he teased, i faked insult and he let out a sexy low laugh, "but your my princess." he whispered sexily into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

It was short drive to the restaurant, made longer by the constant Californian traffic. Caleb opened my door for me like a true gentleman, and i couldn't help but roll my eyes jokingly. We walked hand in hand into Cava Bar and Restaurant, where we were greeted by and overly perky server. "We have a reservation for Rivers." Caleb said, it made my heart flutter when he said that, knowing that after we get married i will be Mrs Hanna Rivers. "Right this way." the server, who was wearing a name badge that said Jasmin on it, in an annoying nasally accent. I could see Caleb was trying not to laugh at her voice, "Shh.. we're supposed to be adults." I whispered to him. Who was i kidding, were both 17 and 18, and her voice was hilarious. After we were sat at the table, and had ordered out drinks, i noticed Caleb was staring at me.

"What?" i asked, blushing deeply. "You're so beautiful." He said, biting his bottom lip. He has no idea how much is drives me crazy when he does that. "And you, are the most handsome boy in the world." I complimented back, trying to stop myself from jumping on him and making out with him in front of the whole restaurant. He reached his hand out across the table, and took mine in his, as the waitress set our drinks on the table. "It feels weird being out without Delilah." Caleb spoke softly, twisting my engagement ring around my finger as he spoke. "I know," i said, "I miss her.""I do too. But i am glad to have some alone time with you." Caleb said, "hopefully we can have some real alone time this weekend." I smirked, and Caleb looked puzzled. "My doctors appointment is a few hours after we land back in Rosewood on Friday afternoon. And then we have the girls graduation Friday night." I explained. "Oh of course. I can't wait." he replied, "for the graduation or the sex?" I joked, knowing his answer. "What do you think" he winked.

We sat in silence for a moment while we both read the menu. "What would you like to order for your meals tonight?" the waitress asked, "I'll have the Italian herb chicken salad, please." I said, folding my menu and passing it to her. "I'll have the steak and veggies please, medium rare." Caleb spoke, and the waitress nodded her head and left the table. We talked for the next half an hour about everything including Aria and Ezra's wedding, the girls graduation, and of course Delilah.

"I think i want to get a tattoo." Caleb said, "uh, of what?" i asked hesitantly. "Does it matter? I thought you fell for me because of my bad boy look." he joked, I raised an eyebrow. "Babe, i'm kidding. I want to get Lilah's hand or footprint. On my forearm." I could feel myself starting to get emotional, "really?" i choked out. "Only if you're okay with it..." he replied cautiously, "I think that's so cute." i smiled.

The moment was interrupted by the waitress when she gave us our meals. We ate and made small talk, then Caleb paid the bill and we left the restaurant. "Do you want to stop by the beach or something on the way home?" he asked, "um, i'm sorry baby but i kind of just want to get home to Delilah." i admitted sheepishly. "Me too." Caleb agreed with a sigh of relief. So we got back into the car, I scooched closer to him so close that i could smell his cologne. He still wore the same brand he was wearing when i first met him, and it still turned me on.

I felt his hand wrap around my waist and slowly move its way down to my arse. "The driver can see us." I whispered, nodding my head towards the drivers seat of the car. "Not if i do this." Caleb replied, pushing a button on his door which caused a black window to rise up, giving us complete privacy. I smiled and turned back to face my sexy fiance. As i was about to speak, Caleb pushed his lips against mine, wasting no time in parting my lips with his tongue. I felt my breathing becoming more heavy, and my heart began to race.

_(A/N: Heres where it turns to an M rating.)_

We started to grind against each other, driving us both insane. I wanted so badly to give Caleb what he wanted, but i still had to wait two more nights to be cleared by the doctor. I pushed that thought from my head, and focused on what we could do. I decided to take control, before I knew it I was straddling Caleb's lap in the back of his mothers limousine. I used my tongue to search his mouth. Closing the space between us, my hands running up and down his spine, under his t-shirt, as his hands ran through my hair. I pulled my lips from his, and began to move them along his neck and collar bone, stopping at the spot behind his ear, brushing his long brown hair aside before leaving a rather impressive hickey there. Caleb let out a deep moan of satisfaction, and i felt my lips turn up into a smile against his skin.

Caleb swiftly but gently flipped us to that i was now laying across the seat of the car with him hovering above me. He tilted his head to the side, to get his hair out of the way before moving down to rejoin our lips. I could feel him growing harder and harder though his jeans, and i knew that if we didn't stop soon we would both be in trouble. "Do you want me to help you with that?" I laughed, pointing towards the bulge in his jeans. Caleb raised an eyebrow as i slid my hand into his jeans and under his boxers. I gently grabbed a hold of his erection and began to slide my hand from the base to the tip over and over again, adjusting my grip according to his moans. I used my other hand to cover his mouth so that the driver couldn't hear us.

_(M over)_

A little while later, the situation was fixed. I reached for my handbag and grabbed us both a baby wipe to clean ourselves with. I wiped my hands, and carefully dabbed the sweat from my forehead, desperately trying to hide any evidence of the events which had just taken place, while Caleb pulled his pants back up and did the same. "How do i look?" I asked, wanting to make sure that Claudia couldn't tell what had happened. "Beautiful" Caleb replied, i rolled my eyes. "I mean do you think your mum will know that we were making out on the back of her car." I clarified, "Oh. I don't think so." He replied more seriously this time.

The car came to a stop, and we looked out of the darkly tinted windows to see that we were back at Claudia's house already. We thanked the driver and scrambled out of the car an up the stairs to the door. Caleb pushed the door open and we walked through to the living room where Claudia sat watching TV with Delilah laying in her arms, wide awake. "How was dinner?" She asked, "It was great" i smiled, "Thanks again Mum" Caleb said.

I headed towards where she was sitting on the couch, in desperate of a cuddle with my daughter. "It was no worry. I had a great time bonding with my grand baby." Claudia smiled, handing her over to me. I held her so that our eyes we level. "Mummy missed you!" I smiled, and then placed a soft kiss on her tiny perfect lips.

"Why are you guys so flustered?" Claudia asked, looking at me and then turning her head to look at Caleb. "uh.. uhm.." Caleb stammered, "we... it was.." I mumbled, trying to think of a believable excuse. "You know what, I don't even want to know." She laughed as she shook her head at us. I saw Caleb blush which made me laugh. "I'm going to bed" Claudia announced, "Goodnight kids, love you." she said as she made her way to the master suite. Caleb and I both said goodnight and we headed towards our room to put Delilah to sleep.

**A/N: Alright how did i go? Let me know if you want more or less M rated scenes. (SPOILER: I've already written one for chapter 31)**

**Review please, some of my fave chapters are coming up! xox**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey guys, bit of a filler chapter here. Hope you like it :) xo **

**Chapter 29**:

**Hanna's P.O.V:**  
The rest of our time in California was spent hanging out with Claudia and the boys. We swam in the pool, walked to the beach, and just hung out as a family. Caleb and I were both sad to leave, but knew we had to get back to life in Rosewood. 'Just landed. Will call past your house in 45 minutes xo' I pressed send on the text message to my mum, while Caleb collected our luggage and Lilah's stroller from the baggage conveyor. We loaded up the car, and started driving towards my mums house. Delilah woke up smiling and making cute noises just as we were pulling into the driveway.

"Hey mum, we're here." I called from the entrance as we both took off our shoes. She came running down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. "I missed you guys" she smiled. "No, you missed Delilah. You couldn't give a shit about Caleb and I." I laughed, and handed Delilah over to my mum. "Either way, I'm glad you're here now." she laughed. "So how was your trip?" my mum asked, as we all took a seat at the breakfast bar. Caleb and I exchanged a look, both thinking about our moment in the back of the car, "It was really good." I finally said, "yeah, really good!" Caleb added, and we both laughed. "Do you think your mum will move out here, Caleb?" she asked, "I hope so." he said, "but we will see."

"I've got to get to my Doctors appointment, babe do you want to hang out here with my mum and Lil while I go and then ill pick you up afterwards and we can head home to get ready for the girls grad ceremony." I suggested, "sounds good to me." Caleb replied, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl and making himself comfortable. "Good luck at your appointment." my mum said. "Thanks. Love you guys." I said as I grabbed my phone and purse and headed out to the car.

"Okay Miss Marin, lets have a look at how your incision is healing." Dr Green said, and i lifted my shirt. He poked around for a few moments before pulling my shirt back down and taking off his gloves. "Looks good. You are all healed up. And how is the baby doing?" he asked, "she is great. She got an infection the week she came home from hospital. But has been a perfect bill of health since then." I said, "Excellent. Do you have any other questions?" he asked, I thought for a moment, "Do I have the all clear for.. uh.. to have... sex?" I asked, and Dr Green laughed. "Yes Miss Marin, everything appears to be back to normal." I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Doctor." I blushed and left the doctors office.

I drove back to my mums house and headed inside to get Caleb and Lilah. "Alright mum, we've got to go." I said, "oh! before i forget...I've got a suprise for you" she said and she ran upstairs quickly and came back down with a gift bag in her hand, "I sent the school a copy of your online schooling report before you left for Cali... and they are allowing you to graduate with your class." I dropped my jaw in shock. "Suprise." she laughed giddily.

"Did you know about this?" I asked Caleb who nodded with a proud smile, i punched him in the arm. "Ouch Hanna!" he said," I also talked to Principal Tamborelli and told him that you would be taking Delilah on stage with you when you get your diploma. I know how much you love showing her off" Caleb laughed, "besides, she deserves to be a part of your graduation. Since she was the best part of your senior year." I smiled and wrapped by arms around Caleb's muscular torso.

"Oh my god. I'm graduating in a few hours." II said, as the reality dawned on me. "Thank you so much, mum" I said, finally realising I hadn't paid her any attention. "You'll be needing a robe and grad cap" she smiled handing me the gift bag. "Go! go home and get ready. I'll see you up on stage." my mum laughed, "I'll be the one with a newborn." I joked as we said our goodbyes and left.

When we got back to the loft, i knew i had to feed Delilah. So I took a seat on the recliner and nursed her for twenty minutes while texting the girls.

H: Did you guys know that i am graduating tonight!?  
A: of course!  
S: Suprise Han :)  
E: we're really good at keeping secrets ;)  
H: I'm going to kill you guys for keeping this from me.  
S: a hug would suffice.  
A: gotta go get ready. See you all soon. oxo  
E: Same. Love you girlies! xo  
H: I can't get ready yet, i've got a baby sucking on my tit :P  
S: Too much info Han, see you soon lil mama. xo

After Delilah was finally full, I handed her to Caleb so that he could change her diaper while I picked an outfit for her to wear. I knew that the ceremony would probably be long and boring, so I decided to dress Delilah in something comfortable. I eventually settled on a pair of patterned harem pants, and a plain cream onesie. _(pic on profile)_ I handed the clothes to Caleb so that he could dress her while I picked my own outfit.

After 5 minutes of rumbling through the closet in frustration, I found the yellow dress I had worn to the church event with Toby. "At least this will cover my disgusting stomach." I sighed, stepping into the walk in robe and closing the door behind me while I changed. "Hanna," Caleb said, it sounded like he was standing at the door of the closet. "What?" I said, as I walked out now fully dressed. "baby, there is nothing disgusting about any part of your body." his voice was so determined and sincere. "At least you think so." I half smiled, placing a single kiss on his lips.

Caleb sat on the bed, cradling Lil in his arms while she slept, and watched me as I sat at the dresser and fixed up my hair and makeup. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he asked, "you're such a sap." I giggled, "but no I don't think you have. "Well, Hanna Marin, soon to be Rivers. I love you more than life itself." he spoke in his sexiest voice. "And I love you even more than that." I smiled, as I spun around on my seat, having finished getting ready. "Do we have everything we need for Delilah?" I asked, before we locked up the loft. "Got it all." Caleb assured me as we shut the door, and headed down to the car.

**A/N: Next chapter is the graduation! What did you guys think about the suprise? Review please xo**


End file.
